Colonization
by Dixonater
Summary: The humans obtain the ability to teleport to Mobius, and Sonic & friends meet up with old pals from Earth. But what are the implications? Colonization & imperialism meets the potential devastation of two worlds. Takes place two years after Sonic X!
1. The Rift

**Disclaimer: All of the main characters are owned by "Sega". No copyright infringement is intended.**

_This is my first fan fiction story, so please be sure to review, rate, and give me feedback, along with constructive criticism! This story takes place roughly a couple years after the events of season 3._

Not that many forms of life are awake at five o'clock in the morning in the distant forests of Mobius. Most creatures are still asleep in their nests, houses, or other shelters. With the exception of a few early morning predators, there was one peculiar being that ran, or more specifically, "flew", through the forest. Gliding across the small, cleared path, Miles "Tails" Prower was lost in his own train of thought while performing his daily exercise routine. This consisted of waking up at a quarter to five in the morning, having a small, nutritious snack (like a banana or an apple), and racing through the forest at a moderate pace. The one who inspired him to perform this task every morning came from none other than Sonic the Hedgehog, Tail's best friend and greatest motivator. Of course, Tail's did tweek the routine up a bit, like changing his breakfast. Instead of having Sonic's favorite meal, which consists of a half a dozen chilidogs, Tail's decided that it would be more beneficial to have a more nutritious breakfast instead.

But the inspiration for Tails to start working out did not just come from his best friend. He also started to realize that, especially being cooped up in his underground garage for long periods of time, he wasn't getting adequate exercise for the average kitsune of his age. Also, he wasn't getting enough vitamins from the sun; therefore he acted more drowsy and tired. And having to drive a very fast biplane at very fast speeds would be even more reckless then it already is when being tired. So, after doing a tremendous amount of research on the topic, and getting a couple tips from Sonic, he developed his very own exercise schedule.

But this particular day seemed to begin just as every other day on the quiet planet of Mobius. Tail's alarm rang at 4:45 in the morning, and he got up slowly from his bed. For receiving only about six hours of sleep, Tails was unnaturally wide awake (this may be part due to his custom alarm clock, in which he modified to make it sound several times louder than it did before.)

After getting out of bed, Tails looked out of his bedroom window to be greeted by yet another average day. Only a small portion of light coming from the sky showed evidence that the sun was only just beginning to rise. Although the lighting wasn't very good, he could still see the cliff that his home/workshop overlooked, and the runway that he installed for easier entries and departures with his Tornado, his signature biplane. Observing the sky, Tails concluded that today would be a great day to perform his daily exercise routine. The amount of clouds that were in the sky seemed to be very minimal, and the temperature seemed a little cool, but that would soon change by the time he begins his workout. So with that, he made his bed, and made his way downstairs.

The way that Tail's house is organized is rather simple. The main room is actually quite spacious. It contains the main living room, and the somewhat small kitchen, which was not separated by any wall. From there, a hallway led to the stairs, a couple of extra rooms, and a bathroom. In the kitchen, Tails decided to scavenge through the refrigerator to find some breakfast. "Hmm…," Tails pondered, trying to determine what he should choose. After a whole twenty seconds of debating with himself, he resorted to a fresh apple, freshly picked by Tail's good friend, Cream the Rabbit. He remembered suddenly how he unexpectedly found the apples in a perfectly and expertly weaved basket sitting on his counter. A note on the basket indicated that the apples were a gift from Cream herself.

Apple at hand, Tails decided to check his mailbox. He walked out the door to find that the day continued to be very beautiful, and still the perfect day for a run. Tails opened the mailbox, which is located on the left side of his door, and found the latest edition of "Natural Science", a science magazine in which Tails really enjoys reading. The front cover indicated a story in which caught Tail's slight attention, entitled "Sudden Changes in Radio Waves". "Sounds interesting," he thought to himself, while setting the magazine on his counter. "I wonder if this would affect my inventions at all." So after devouring the apple that he had in his hand the whole time, he departed for his long awaited jog.

He began the jog from his home, and eventually entered the more dense forests near his own house. While exercising, Tails was pondering new invention ideas. This is a process that he became accustomed to. He was thinking mainly of a more efficient way of increasing the power of the Tornado, without using as much resources. Being the scientific prodigy that he is, he was able to make his Tornado more efficient and better for the environment by the use of solar power. He implanted solar panels to his plane, which would then store energy for later use. That way, if it was a rainy and/or cloudy day, then he wouldn't have to worry about crashing his plane, an occasion which he has experience several times over the course of his life. But he was pondering a way to convert oxygen gases into some sort of fuel that could power his plane with little to no effect on the environment.

As Tails jumped over a fallen tree, he began to smirk at the brilliance of his idea. He could make the plane function similar to that of the respiratory system. He would somehow make the plane take in oxygen, but then expel CO2, similar to that of himself, or just about all of the Mobians that inhabited the planet of Mobius. "Chuck would be proud," he pondered, with clear memories of the fun times he had working with the grandfather of young Christopher Thorndyke on new inventions in his laboratory.

His ideas were coming to life in his head, when his train of thought came to an abrupt stop when he spotted a figure up ahead. Tails thought, "That's strange. I use this trail almost every day, and rarely do I find anyone else using it."

To his enlightenment, it was Knuckles the Echidna standing in the way of his path. Tails stopped suddenly a couple of yards behind him. Knuckles looked as if he had something on his mind. One hand was rested on his forehead as if he was thinking hard, or had a severe migraine. Tails was surprised at how Knuckles was unable to sense his presence. "Wow," Tails thought to himself. "Knuckles must really have something big on his mind. In fact, why isn't he guarding the Master Emerald right now?"

Ever since Knuckles could remember, he has been guarding the Master Emerald from thieves who would have the zeal to steal such an amazing stone. But it is not just any fine crafted stone. The Master Emerald, along with the seven regular Chaos Emeralds, holds mystical powers that can be used for both good and evil, which has been displayed countless times. From Sonic and Shadow's super forms, to Eggman's evil inventions, these Chaos Emeralds have been exploited for countless reasons.

Tails quietly approached the echidna, and greeted him. Tails said, "Hi Knuckles," in a soft and subtle tone.

Knuckles, having no idea that his personal privacy has been invaded, instinctively turned around at a fast pace, and was about to throw a punch at the intruder, when he suddenly stopped in mid-punch when he found that it was Tails that would be at the receiving end of his fist. Knuckles seemed frozen for a moment, and then finally gathered up the courage to say, "Oh….uh….hey Tails! I wasn't expecting you to be up this early!" His accent sounded a little off. Usually, when he addressed a friend, he would sound more enthusiastic and clear, however, the decisiveness in his voice was at an abnormally low level. Tails noticed this almost instantly, but didn't bother to say anything. He figured that Knuckles was just surprised that he was about to attack one of his best friends who arrived very unexpectedly.

"Same goes for you. What are you doing up at such an early time of day, while leaving the Master Emerald unguarded?"

Knuckles seemed to take that last comment personally, and in the wrong way. He angrily replied, "Oh yeah, let's see you guard a big emerald for 24 hours a day for just…let's see…your entire life!"

Tail's previous suspicion came back to him; the suspicion that Knuckles was acting very odd and peculiar. Tails replied, "Sorry Knuckles, but I'm just a little surprised that you're not guarding the Master Emerald right now".

Knuckles slowly softened his voice, and replied back with less emotion. "My bad," he said, with a slight agitation to his voice. "I'm just a little stressed out right now."

Tail's, being the kind and generous person who would help out anyone at any given moment, was itching to help Knuckles with his current predicament. "What's the problem?"

Knuckles stopped for a moment to gather his thoughts and replied, "It's that damn Master Emerald. I was resting on my floating island, when…"

* * *

It was getting pretty late. The sun was setting, and the temperature was beginning to drop dramatically. But this didn't stop the heavily motivated echidna from finding a sufficient meal to feast on. Not only does Knuckles have to hunt game for subsistence, but he also has to hunt at this time of night. Knuckles came to the conclusion a long time ago that most thieves would more than likely attempt to steal the Master Emerald during the day time, when they could actually see. Knuckles, not being as intelligent as Tail's, or someone with a decent common sense, did not realize that the main thief, Rouge the Bat, has the ability to use sonar to travel while it was nighttime.

He was walking in a stealthy style through the dense woods, when he heard the sound of a twig snapping in half, obviously from someone, or something, stepping on it. Knuckles instantaneously looked around. He found a white-tailed deer starring at him. "This deer may have never seen a red echidna before," Knuckles thought to himself. If he had a fellow hunter with him, he would have safely assumed the same thing, especially with the awkward facial expression on the deer. Knuckles then began to establish eye contact with his prey, and the deer just stood there. Knuckles made one little step, which caused the deer to jump slightly. He stopped for a moment before going in for his kill.

He dove at his prey with a swift dive and with his knuckles pointed directly at it. Before the deer could even think about running away, it was already too late. The spikes on Knuckle's knuckles have already killed the deer, piercing through its flesh. With that, Knuckles picked up his meal, and walked back to the resting place of the Master Emerald.

Satisfied with his earlier meal, Knuckles was resting by the steps to the Master Emerald like he usually did. His body felt lukewarm by the combination of the early morning coldness, and the warmth of his fur. He was half awake when he felt a disturbance. Knuckles, supposedly having a sixth sense for danger, slowly came out of his sleep, and wobbled up. From behind him, he heard a soft humming sound. Getting angry with the prospect of a slight change to his environment, he walked up to the Master Emerald with not enthusiasm, but a slight anger. This anger subsided, getting changed to curiousness, when he found the humming noise coming from the Master Emerald.

Knuckles mysteriously said, "I wonder why the Master Emerald is making such a weird noise." He continued to approach the emerald, till it started to glow. It glowed so bright, that Knuckles had to shield his eyes from the intense brightness. When the light finally subsided, and he was able to see clearly again, Knuckles began to open his eyes. Everything appeared to be perfectly normal, except for an image that was inside the Master Emerald. Knuckles observed the image, and he was shocked. He observed some sort of purple rift in a forest with a dense population of trees. It was like a rip in a piece of paper, floating in the air. What Knuckles was shocked by the most, was the appearance of a couple of human beings crawling out of the mysterious rift, falling to the ground in the process. The people had on white lab coats, but the image in the emerald was too far away to give a good physical description of each person.

Slowly, this image began to fade, being replaced by a strange message. A feminine voice uttered the phrase "Those who seek prosperity, shall be damned in the end".

Knuckles was absolutely dumbstruck by this, and began to ponder the reasoning behind this message. "Those who seek prosperity…shall be damned in the end," he repeated to himself. Knuckles continued to ponder this quote, when he remembered something.

"I think I know where that rift is located," he exclaimed. From there, he jumped down the stairs that led to and from the Master Emerald, and began to run through the dense forests of Mobius.

* * *

"And that is when you came across me," Knuckles said, getting to the closing statement of his brief summary of his experience from late last night, which seeped into the early morning of today.

Tails was still trying to swallow all of what Knuckles just explained to him when he said, "Hmmm… very interesting. Was the emerald more specific upon the location of this rift?"

Knuckles then circled the tiny area in which they stood. He then said, "It didn't say exactly, but I know for a fact that it was here. The trees and plants were all in the same place."

The two Mobians stood still for several minutes, explored their own thoughts, and (to no success) tried to come up with a logical solution to their predicament: Who were those people, and how did a riff between their world and Mobius open up?

Tails then decided to walk over to a tree, which was only a few steps from where he was standing, and sat down right by it. While he leaned against the tree and stretched out his legs in tiredness, he slowly began to formulate some questions in his head for the echidna. Meanwhile, Knuckles found a tree just a few steps away from where Tails was sitting, and leaned against that one, while crossing his arms. He slowly lowered his head, and closed his eyes, also trying to come up with reasons as to why those humans came out of that rift.

After a long silence, Tails finally spoke up. "Wait. Didn't you say that those people had on white lab coats?"

Knuckles slowly raised his head, and opened his eyes. He replied, "Yeah. They did have on white lab coats, but what does that have to do with anything?

Tails replied, "Well, maybe we could've known one of those scientists."

Knuckles began to turn his head so it was facing Tails. "A scientist we know? Apart from Dr. Eggman, the only other scientist I know is…"

Tails then leaped off the ground in happiness and surprised, and exclaimed, "Chuck!" Happy and fond memorize of Tails and Chuck spending time together, while working in his lab back on planet Earth came back to him.

Knuckles saw the change in Tails' attitude, and said, "But we are still not sure if this event even happened. It could be something that happens in the future, or it could have already happened. We do know that it will eventually happen, if not already, because the Master Emerald never lies".

Tails looked back at Knuckles, and replied, "Yeah, I guess your right about that. If only we had more information though."

So with that, Tails bid farewell to Knuckles, and he continued his jog through the paths. "That was very strange," he noted to himself. "If the Master Emerald is infallible, then why did it show that image? Could this be something that happens in the future, or perhaps something that has already happened?" After running and pondering this to himself for awhile, he eventually decided to drop the topic, and continue with his run. His mind switched back from thinking about the scientists, the rift, and Chuck, back to his thoughts on a more efficient way to power the Tornado.

Unfortunately for the half-tired kitsun, his reckless train of thought caused him to lose his way. Before he knew it, he discovered that he had somehow made a wrong turn. He looked around his surroundings and found that the trees appeared to be even denser than before. What made his even more worried was the fact that the sun was starting to disappear from the sky, getting replaced by big, dark darks. And one of the only things that Tails was scarred of is dark clouds, for dark clouds brought lightning.

And the sight of these unwelcome, lightning bearing clouds brought back not-so-fond memories of his earlier childhood...

* * *

Back when Tail's was only at the age of six, he was, of course, a wonderer. Not so much a "hunter and gatherer", but a wonderer. At that time, Tail's did not have a home, or any place to call home. His recent escape from his previous foster home left him with some confidence, because he was ridiculed and chastised for his twin tails, and his unnatural intelligence. He was fed up with the constant bullying of "fellow" foster home room mates, and decided to make a run for it. Now, he has been out on his own for a few months now. Despite the fact that work was hard to find, food intake was reduced, and lodging consisted of finding a good enough tree or cave, he was slightly happier than staying at the place in which he had never really considered a home. Although he at least had a warm and relaxing bed and a good diet at the foster home, he had at least a little bit of pride in living on his own. Yes he was still very shy and scared at times, but he compared the thought of even stepping a foot back into that foster home to his current condition to be Heaven.

"Thank you very much, sir," Tails responded to his recent customer. He had just completed another job, which consisted of fixing electronics for a decent to low pay. He found work simply by going door-to-door, sometimes in the big city, and sometimes out in the forests. This particular customer happened to live very deep within a very dense Mobian forest.

He helped his customer replace some of the necessary components for a GPS. The old ones got fried somehow. Tail's concluded that it was possible from some sort of water damage, but he didn't bother to ask.

"Your welcome, young man," said the customer, which was a middle age skunk. Walking on two legs, and using his tail for a little support, he walked over to the young kitsun, and handed him a $20 dollar bill. Tails was almost shock at the generous pay that he received, but didn't question the customer's generosity.

Before Tails was successfully out the door, the skunk worriedly asked, "Do you have a place to stay tonight? The weather doesn't look so good."

Tails immediately looked up into the sky to make sure that the skunk's concern was logical. He replied, "Nah. I'm used to the outdoor weather at nighttime. Besides, I wouldn't want to stay here and mooch off of your resources."

The skunk was quick to reply to the kitsun's bold statement. "Are you sure? I have an extra bed you know."

Tails then replied, "I'll be fine."

But of course, he was everything but fine. Having only been out in the wild for only a couple months, Tail's did not have the advantage of experiencing a thunderstorm while staying outdoors. So he left the skunk's house, something in which he occasionally would reflect back on as a "naive" move, and he continued on.

After walking on for a couple miles, he saw a flash of white and yellow light erupting from a very dark cloud. The pointed shaft seemed as if it stemmed from the clouds, and worked its way down to Mobius's surface at the speed of, well, lighting! If that site didn't frighten the young fox, the next event more than likely did. A few moments after the terrifying view of the stream of energy hitting the ground at a distance, he heard a booming sound. The tremendous sound caused the two-tailed fox to start to run in panic. This running led him to one of the worst spots to be at during a thunderstorm...in an open field.

Tails, still very frightened from his vantage point of the lightning and thunder from just a few moments ago, looked up into the clouds in which were just over his head, to find many parts of the cloud to be glowing. And then, Tails encountered his first "near-death experience".

Tails was standing there, in awe of what he referred to as "energy balls" in the clouds. "This is very beautiful." Tails thought aloud. The site did seem pretty amazing, especially for someone who didn't know the extreme risk of being out in the open during a terrible thunder storm. After about a minute, however, a bolt of lightning came down, and nearly hit him. In fact, the bolt was nearly a couple yards from him. Of course, this scared the young kitsun to the point of running off into a random direction, while tears clouded his vision.

Nearly a half hour of running however, led him to the place in which he departed from. The skunk, sipping his tea while reading a big piece of literature, heard the cries of distress coming from the outside of his house. He dropped his book, and set his tea down immediately, and ran for the door, to see the kitsun-in-distress lying on all fours, with a big river of tears flowing down each eye. And from there, he was placed to bed, and was taken care of for that night.

* * *

This particularly bad memory that rushed into Tail's mind led him to the conclusion that he needed to act fast before the lightning started to develop. Fortunately for the clever fox, he carried with him a very unique piece of technology in which only few explorers actually bothered to obtain and carry with them into the wild...a compass.

It turned out that he was going the completely wrong direction. He could travel south back to his house, but then he started to calculate the amount of time that he traveled in the wrong direction, and formulated the amount of time it would take him to get to one of his friend's houses. After he finished calculating in his head where he should go, he took off while wondering if going to her house would be such a good idea...

_So where exactly does Tails decide to go, in which he has doubts about? And also, just how/when exactly did the rift appear, if it had already, allowing the human scientists to enter Mobius? Find out in the next chapter, which will be available soon!_


	2. The Thundering Transporation

Horray! I was able to get this chapter done before I head up north for Thanksgiving break! (Although the Thanksgiving holiday is so misleading. Lol)

_Anyway, here is Chapter 2 of "Colonization". Will Tails's make it to his location before the rains begins to pour? And what other surprises lay in store? Find out now!_

"That's strange," Tails said to himself. "I should've made it to her house by now." The dark clouds in the sky continued to taunt the Kitsune as he made his way through the dense forests of Mobius. He is currently on his way to a friend's house after he got thrown off track from his exercise route earlier that day. Now, because the dark clouds are starting to roll in, he figured that he could stay at his nearest friend's house before the storm started to brew lightning and thunder.

Tails's checked his watch to find that it was already 8 o'clock in the morning. Having walked for several hours straight, his legs were starting to grow numb. So he stopped, and looked around. He noticed that the trees were less dense then before, so that was probably a good sign that he reached the outskirts of the woods. "Maybe if I can find the edge of this forest," Tails's spoke aloud. "Then maybe locating her house would be easier."

The area that Tails's happened to stop at had a very convenient stump, with a dead tree right by it. So he wiped the top of the stump off with his hands, and gently sat down. By this point, Tails was starting to get a little agitated with his current ordeal. While formulating a new plan, he slowly rested his head on his hands, which served as a vertical support.

After thinking and resting for a couple minutes, Tails came to the logical conclusion that walking in the same direction that his compass pointed him to would serve him better than just sitting around. "I definitely know that Sonic wouldn't just be sitting here," he said inspirationally, and got up from his resting spot. He got out his compass, and he continued to walk down the same path that he was traveling just a short while ago.

After about another half hour of on-foot traveling, Tails began to notice two more things. The trees became even less thick, and the whole sky became completely covered with big, black clouds in the sky. The presents of thunder-bearing clouds sent shivers down Tails's spine, as he continued on. But not a moment too soon, the rain started to pour.

It started out as a mere drizzle, but in just a few short minutes, became a tremendous down pour. This caused the kitsune to start running, hoping to reach his destination, any destination at least, before he became too soaked. Unfortunately, his luck began to degrade even more then before.

He had to stop because the amount of extra weight of his wet fur became too much to bear. He panted very loud and hard, while losing confidence in himself. Having the natural instinct to yell out "Sonic!" he continued on his way, not letting his emotions take control of himself. And that's when it came...

Tails became temporarily blinded by a sudden flash of light that engulfed his surroundings. "Oh no," Tails thought to himself, knowing that the inevitable thunderstorm finally arrived. And with that, he heard a loud booming sound coming from the burst of lightning just a few moments beforehand.

Once he heard the bang, a sudden flash of memories started to engulf his mind. The flashbacks of being scarred and helpless started to fill his thoughts, while he instinctively and continuously ran in the same direction. The memory of nearly getting hit by a bolt clouded his mind with fear. The memories of him running in terror forced his present day self to run even faster. But unfortunately, the combination of his fearful thoughts and the inability to see clearly caused Tails to miss the big mud puddle just meters away. So he ran right through it.

Tails landed right in the puddle of slimy water, laying chest-first in the disgusting mess. He attempted to get up, but the stickiness of the mud, and the overwhelming lose of energy from previously running, made this task very arduous. Using the last of his muscular strength, he made one last feeble attempt to lift his body up, but this crucial effort proved to be in vain. The only energy that he had left was the ability to move his head and eyes slightly. He looked directly forward, left, and then right, to find that all of the trees were gone. Under normal circumstances, that would've been a good sign, but unfortunately for this tired fox, the ability to get up and make it to his destination proved to be too difficult. Before Tails finally fell into a state of unconsciousness, he quietly whispered, "…Sonic…"

Those final words were the last that he would speak before falling into a deep slumber.

Planet "Earth"

Present day

"Finally," said a very familiar scientist. "After over 750 days of onerous work, my plans have finally come to fruition!" The sound of the aging, yet unusually energetic Chuck Thorndyke echoed throughout the entire laboratory. Except this one can't even compare to the one that he had under his house. This particular, government funded laboratory (thanks to the "American Recovery and Reinvestment Act of 2009", of course) was located on the outskirts of town. Only a couple of miles by Area 99, the secret military/scientific laboratory that once held Cream and Cheese so long ago, Chuck, along with a small group of young, progressive, new scientists finally accomplished the final goal to a very important task. The task in which the government funded them to accomplish, was finally over.

"Wait…what?" one of the scientists began to say. Every one of the individual scientists were scattered around the lab, fiddling on each of their computers. They all looked up at Chuck in bemusement and surprise.

"Well you see ladies and gentlemen," Chuck began to explain, with his arms crossed and with a smile on his face. "We've been working on our goal of being able to create a link in between our world, Earth, and the world in which Sonic and his friends live, Mobius."

One of the impatient scientists stated, "Well, of course we know that, but you're telling us that we've accomplished this goal?"

Chuck's tone seemed to grow a little serious, but his happiness was still very apparent, as he said, "That is exactly what I am trying to say." All of the other scientists sat in their chairs, still confused by this whole ordeal. How could they, the ones at the core of this whole project, not have known about the success of the couple year effort?

"Now, I'd like to take some time to explain myself," Chuck began to say. "I have to be completely honest with you all. My determination to get this project done led me to work some overtime."

One of the other scientists spoke up, and asked, "But why, Professor Thorndyke?"

This was the very question that he himself pondered while he stayed after, and worked tremendously hard on finding and calculating statistics, as well as tinkering with all of the necessary machine components in order for it to work.

"Well, one of the causes was perhaps boredom." This was a very factual confession, especially since he didn't have Chris Thorndyke, his grandson, to hang out with as much. Ever since he went off to college, they haven't been communicating that much. Not to mention the fact that, ever since Chris returned from fighting the Metarex back in Sonic's universe, he had to get caught up in the months of schooling that he missed. Fortunately, he returned to his current physical age, and his "kid form" was not permanent.

"Although my biggest confession to make is that ever since Tails left, I just haven't been as motivated to work on pet projects back at my lab." This was also, of course, very true. Ever since the departure of his really great friend, and science prodigy, Miles "Tails" Prower, the level of motivation that Chuck used to have lowered to so low of a level that he began to fall behind in the amount of work that he got done in his own lab. He was actually in the middle of creating his own biplane, in the memory of Tails, but he never got done with it.

Luckily for the scientist, President Obama asked Professor Thorndyke personally to go through with this project. It was funded by the "American Recovery and Reinvestment Act of 2009", an act of legislation that he signed that would stimulate the economy by investing money into job creation, infrastructure, and of course, the project that Chuck was currently working on now.

And from there, Chuck hand-selected his own crew, and decided to carry out this project. The first thing that he accomplished was that he went over the specs of Chris's blueprints for his own transporter, the one that he created and used to get to Sonic's world previously. There were many problems with Chris's model that could have killed him, unfortunately. One of them being that Chris's model had to rely upon a "window of opportunity", for lack of better term. This window of opportunity didn't last for very long, and only occurred rarely. Fortunately, Chris just happened to step into his portal during one of those windows, and he safely made it into Sonic's world. Another fortunate thing was Eggman's ability to know exactly when these opportunities came. That allowed him to create his own pod that transported Chris back to Earth during a different window. So the new model that Chuck and his gang of scientists were working on fixed this problem, so they wouldn't have any travel restrictions.

"But that's not important right now!" Chuck declared, with a swift change in his voice. "All that matters is that we got this project completed!"

"But that didn't answer our original question. How did you finish this project off?" one of the other scientists said, started to sound ticked.

"Well…" he slowly began to say, holding in a little bit of laughter. But not the kind of laughter that you'd get from a joke, but more from revealing something so big, that it would befuddle everyone that he would tell. He slowly reached a hand into his lab coat pocket, and pulled out a red Chaos Emerald.

The scientists all starred at the Emerald in surprise, as it glistened in Chuck's palm. "But….how?" one began to say.

Chuck immediately replied, "Well, back when the original Chaos Emeralds were held at my house, I happened to run many tests, and study these magnificent gems. After applying those statistics and findings to our project, I was able to copy that information onto a regularly crafted Emerald. After copying the information, the gem seemed to magically turn red."

The scientists began to finally connect the pieces together. One of them hyped up, and said, "So you were able to use that fake emerald to cause Chaos Control?"

"Precisely. Except it wasn't just this Emerald," he began to say, as he walked to the corner of the big lab. There was something covered with a cloth, and Chucked ripped the protection off, to reveal what it hid. It concealed a machine, with seven Chaos Emerald inputs located on the top of it. All seven were filled, except for one, in which Chuck had yet to place".

"So all you have to do is insert that last Emerald, professor?" one of the eager scientists said.

"Exactly," Chuck excitedly replied. "Now, who wants to come with me?"

They all looked at each other in a mixture of complex emotions. Some seemed pretty excited, while others had faces of concern or dread. "I only need two volunteers," he explained. After a minute of patiently waiting, two scientists finally raised their hands in acceptance. "Good. Now, a couple words of reassurance. First off, I also created a mini version of this transporter, in which can also perform Chaos Control. Assuming that our furry friends on Mobius still have the real emeralds, we should be able to use those to get back home. Also, I'd like to hand you two these."

Chuck handed the two volunteers earpieces, which allows them to communicate with each other if they were to become separated on Mobius. "This way, if we get separated, and need help, then we just simply talk into the mic."

After the two scientists fitted the sets correctly and firmly into their ears, Chuck said, "Now, are we ready to go, or what?"

The two others seemed very enthusiastic about the idea, but it did not show as much as the glee and excitement did on Chuck's face, let alone his trembling body.

Chuck then inserted the final fake emerald into the input holder, and the machine that was in front of them began to make boot-up noises. After about a minute or so, the machine sprang to life. It looked like a portal, similar to that of Chris's portal that he designed. It was overall, pretty circular, with a bunch of machines with complex combinations of buttons and screens on each side of it. The image in the circular entrance, however, seemed very intimidating. It displayed repetitive stripes of purple and white, all seeming to move in a continuous pattern down the pathway of the portal.

The three scientists slowly began to walk into the portal, and they disappeared out of site.

_Even more cliff-hangars! Will Tails's survive the terrible weather, and will the scientists make it to Sonic's world? Find out in the next chapter!_


	3. The Cleansing Explanation

**Thanks for reading this far into the story! Also, I apologize for not getting these up faster. My original goal was to upload each chapter on a weekly basis, but that goal became almost impossible. The reason for that would be a brobdingnagian work load, in combination with being in debate and speech (tennis starts in the spring, so that's excluded). **

**But anyways, I'll attempt to upload these chapters in a more timely matter. On with the story!**

Mobius

A Few Hours Later:

The rain finally died down from the previous downpour. The sun was already beginning to shine through the clouds, in which were already starting to disperse into the air. Luckily, the rain only lasted for a couple hours, which was a fortunate thing for Amy Rose. She was beginning to think that she wouldn't be able to tend to her flower garden till the next day. And she knew the importance of keeping a well kempt garden; her lessons and teachings from Ella allowed her to not only enhance her cooking skills, but also her gardening skills. So with that, Amy stepped out of her semicircle style house, and began to tend to each individual plant.

Amy's house is located in the flat lands of Mobius, where the fields seem to stretch for an eternity. She seems to like this environment the best. It could've been because she could spot Sonic the Hedgehog miles away, or that it served as a place to get away from the commotions of the one big city in all of Mobius, Station Square (coincidently, there is a "Station Square" in both Sonic's world, and in the human world). Although she enjoyed shopping in the core of that big city, she preferred to get away from it all.

Amy began to observe some of the plants that were growing in her garden. She noticed that most of them were not damaged from the high gusts and heavy rainfall. "Looks like I don't have to water the plants," she said to herself cheerfully. "Now I just have to be sure that my other plants are not damaged."

And her biggest priority was a particular plant that she has been growing for Sonic as a gift. It was a cross between two different plant species that resulted in a blue flower, with the similar tone of Sonic's blue fur. She accidentally created this when she was experimenting with different types of plant breeds. She didn't know the name of the type of breeding that occurred, but it was in fact a rare breed: A recessive homozygous breed (basically, the blue gene was recessive, or inferior to the dominant gene, which was red. The recessive gene has a significantly lower chance of showing up in the offspring) resulted from her experiment. She thought that it would be the perfect present for Sonic, so she continued to take extra special care of that particular plant, making sure that it didn't get harmed in any way, waiting till it matured enough to give to Sonic.

She observed the blue flower to find that it was still firmly planted in place. This cheered her up even more than before. She continued walking around her little semicircular, pink house, tending to each of the plants that she walked by, till she accidentally stepped on something that was out of place. She looked down to find the unconscious body of Tails.

After about a minute of staring at the sight that was before her, she began to observe the kitsune. It was very apparent that he was in a terrible condition. His whole body was covered neck-to-toe with mud, and he suffered from a shortness of breath. "He must've entered through the back," she said to herself. Her house wasn't fenced off, which would allow anyone to just walk up to her home. The forests were just a few short miles from her home, so she concluded that Tails must have came from there.

Amy lightly nudged Tails's shoulder, and awaited some sort of response. Unfortunately, she didn't receive one. This caused Amy to nudge Tails again, but with slightly more force than before. This did the trick. Tails's eyes slowly began to open up, to reveal where he was. Still dazed and confused, he slowly tried to get up. Amy saw his difficulty, and decided to help Tails plant his feet to the ground. Slowly, Amy reached her arms around Tails, and started to limp with him around her house, and to the front door (try to picture a soldier trying to transport a wounded soldier. That's how Amy lifted Tails).

With her free hand, Amy was able to successful open the door to her house, which was kept pretty nice. The home was basically made up of the living room, with some doors that led to the kitchen, bathroom, a closet, and her room. It wasn't big enough for anything else, but she figured that she didn't need the extra space. The walls were colored a lighter pink, as compared to the slightly darker pink of the outside of her house.

"Tails's sure does reek, and he's full of mud to," Amy began to lightly complain. "I guess I'll have to give Tails a bath." Tails didn't register this information however, for he was too confused and light-headed to know where he was now, nor was he able to articulate the sound of Amy's voice.

Amy limped with Tails to the bathroom, which contained all of the usual bathroom necessities. She lifted and gently put down the tired Kitsune into her bathtub, and turned the water on. The presents of warm water starting to rise up his feet and legs caused Tails to become a little more aware of his surroundings, and his current predicament. He noticed Amy preparing the soup that would form the bubbly and soupy membrane of the bath. Resting his back against one side of the tub, he looked down to confirm why he was in the tub in the first place; he not only had a foul odor, but was also covered in disgusting muck.

Amy filled the contents of the tub with soup, and began to rub some of it into her own hands, preparing for Tails's cleansing. She then began to rub the top of Tails's head, cleaning away the dried on mud from the crannies of his fur. She had to apply more pressure than a typical bath for this very reason, which caused the young fox to lightly yelp.

After several minutes of arduous labor, she was about half way down with the cleansing process. The next part she began to dread, thinking that the soupy water would self-cleanse this general area all by itself…but it didn't. Amy began to lightly cleanse Tails's "private area", causing him to pure in slight sensation. Luckily, Amy was able to complete this party of the cleansing process very efficiently and fast.

The last part was pretty self explanatory. Amy began to clean Tails's twin tails, being sure to not damage these useful appendages. Amy knew the use of these tails, for she vividly recalled her narrow escape with Tails off of the "Egg Carrier" back on Earth. The big airship that Dr. Eggman constructed was falling, causing Tails and Amy to escape, leaving Sonic to finish off "Chaos", an organism that was trapped in the Master Emerald prior to those events. From that one experience alone, along with the countless other experiences that she knew of that Tails had to use his twin tails to escape or use to save his or someone else's life, she made sure to clean them extra carefully.

Finally, the several minutes of labor began to draw to a close. Amy got up, and observed the newly clean Tails. He obviously looked way cleaner than before. She decided that she'd better let him rest for a little while longer in the tub before she got him dried off. She walked out, and headed towards the kitchen to prepare some coffee.

Tails sat in the tub, bemused at this point. He slowly got his bearings straight, and started to assess the situation. His eyes were now almost completely open, and his brain was almost functioning at normal capacity. He looked around to see that he was sitting in a foreign bathroom. The walls were a light pink, and the tiles were white. After observing the room for a little while longer, he concluded that he must've reached Amy's house. "I don't remember arriving here," he said to himself. As he looked down, he quickly added in, "and I'm in a bathtub?" He looked at the murky water that he sat in, and noticed that the parts of his body exposed were perfectly clean. "I guess Amy must've given me a bath." Having the comfort of knowing that it wasn't a stranger who invaded his privacy to cleanse him, he became motivated enough to slightly get up from his comfortable position in the tub.

"Now to finish what Amy started," he said to himself, as he reached up to grab the conditioner. He was thankful that she had this, because his fur would be a furry mess if he didn't apply the conditioner after using soap. So with that, Tails drained the muddy water from the bathtub, and turned on the shower faucet. He began to deeply cleanse his fur to be sure that he didn't miss any spot on his body.

While Tails was washing away, Amy was in her kitchen, pouring herself some hot coffee. She got out two coffee mugs, one for Tails just in case he wanted a cup, and began to pour one for her. She then sipped it, as she began to ponder a couple of different things. "Just how in the world did Tails end up in this condition?" She was quick to remember the fresh memories of Tails lying in her backyard.

"Whoever did this to Tails is gonna pay!" She randomly took out her "Piko Piko Hammer", her signature weapon of choice that she happens to pull out randomly and from out of nowhere, and began to swing it around, pretending that she was hitting the perpetrator. This only lasted for a short while, but that small amount of time was just enough to calm the hedgehog down.

The other thing that Amy realized was the amount of maturity that she has gained over the past couple of years. Excluding her bipolar-style spasm, she handled the situation pretty well. She was able to lift Tails into her house and give him a decent and effective bath. This was something that she took note of, as she began to become happy.

With her newfound joy, she decided to take on another mature task, and check to be sure that Tails was okay. She took a quick gulp of her coffee, and left the kitchen to pursue her bathroom.

Meanwhile, Tails was just exiting the shower/bathtub portion of the bathroom to dry off, and to tie his towel around his waste. He did so after a whole couple of minutes of being sure that his fur was completely dry. He observed himself in the mirror to confirm that he was completely dry and ready to leave the alienation of the small bathroom. As he was doing so, however, Amy walked it, with a cheery mood on her face.

"Oh Tails," she said aloud. "Your up." She continued to sound happy, but also sounded as if she had a slight embarrassment to her voice.

"Hiya Amy," Tails said back, with an even happier tone then the female hedgehog. Amy directed Tails to sit down on her couch, and he obeyed. Tails observed her living room more specifically. It was rather simple, with pink walls, and some pictures of Amy and Sonic together. These pictures of Sonic looking very uncomfortable with a controlling Amy, in combination with the pink walls, made Tails slightly uneasy at first. He eventually got used to it as his conversation with Amy began to progress.

"So Tails," Amy began, while Tails waited for Amy's inevitable line of questioning. "What happened today?" she said simply.

So Tails began to explain the events prior to Amy's discovering his unconscious self. "Well," he began. "Early this morning, I was on my early morning jog, when..."

"Wait. You jog?" Amy rudely stated, surprised by the fact that Tails actually took time out of his day to care for his own health.

"Yes I do," Tails replied, showing obvious signs of annoyance from the growing number of his friends being surprised by the fact that he exercises. "So anyway," he continued. "I was jogging early this morning, when I came across Knuckles standing in the woods."

"Knuckles wasn't guarding his Emerald?" she asked.

"I was surprised to," Tails replied. "In fact, I actually asked him why he wasn't at his post, and he flipped out!"

"Wow. That's SOO unlike Knuckles!" Amy replied back, with sarcasm.

They both laughed for a small duration of time, and then Tails continued recapping his story. "After Knuckles apologized..."

"Knuckles apologized?!" Amy rudely asked, starting to get on Tails's nerves.

"Yes, Amy," Tails said, sounding even more annoyed then before she rudely interrupted his recapitulation. Amy, seeing the annoyance forming in his face, shut her mouth.

After Amy made the mental note of not interrupting Tails, unless it was absolutely crucial to understand a key element to the story, Tails continued his speech.

"After the apology, Knuckles began to explain a weird vision that he saw," Tails explained. "This vision included humans entering our world through a rift."

Amy was absolutely bemused at this point. "That's all amazing in all," she began to say. "But why were you laying in my yard?"

"Oh yeah," Tails said, putting his arm behind his head. "I got lost on my jog, and couldn't make it home on time before the rain poured in. I decided to change my course to your house because it was the nearest one that I could reach, but I was halted by the extreme rain."

So Tails concluded his recap of his previous events by explaining how he became so tired, that he fell into a puddle of mud.

"Miraculously, I ended up right behind your house," Tails stated. "If it wasn't for you, I could've died."

Amy then put her own arm behind her back, something in which she didn't do often, and said, "Oh. It was nothing, really."

Tails continued applauding and thanking Amy by saying, "No Amy, I really mean it. If I would have been left outside longer, I could've suffered from hypothermia."

And then Amy began to smile, excepting the compliments and the appreciation from Tails, and said, "Well, if you put it that way..."

Tails slowly got up from the couch, and then walked towards the wall, with his hands together and behind his back. With a slightly worried face on, he said, "One thing that I'm worried about is the powers that the humans have now obtained."

"Huh?" Amy asked.

"Well," Tails continued, turning his head so that his body was still facing the wall, yet so his head and eyes were directed facing Amy. "Remember what happened prior to leaving Chris's world?"

"Well....yeah," Amy said. "A lot of things happened. We entered a tournament, searched a volcano..."

"No. Not those things," Tails corrected. "Remember the reason why we had to leave so urgently in the first place?"

Amy sat there for a few moments before remembering the reason for why they had to leave. "Oh yeah," she recalled. "Our worlds were colliding, or something like that."

"Exactly, which meant that time would stop if we didn't return home," Tails concluded. Turning his full body towards Amy, Tails said, "I am concerned about this new found power that the humans obtained. Having studied briefly the history of the U.S., I can safely conclude that the humans having such divine powers would end up leading them into catastrophe."

"Oh no!" Amy said loudly. "What would happen to our friends back on Earth?"

"I don't know," Tails softly replied. "But I do know this: those humans need to be careful with that power."

Having walked a couple paces across the room, Tails added, "Another worry that I have is the implications of using such powers, and how it would effect our world."

"Imp-li-ca-shion-s?" Amy said, while attempting to sound out the big word.

Realizing her lack of vocabulary, Tails replied, "Imp-li-ca-tions. Something that is implied."

"Implied?" Amy said again in confusement.

"Yeah. Something that is suggested or indicated without being specifically noted or stated," Tails said, attempting to get Amy to realize the "implications" of this whole ordeal.

"Oh. Okay," Amy said, now happy that she is able to understand what Tails was implying.

Getting back on topic, Tails said, "It may not be safe to use our own Chaos Emeralds for now, because we wouldn't want to spark some sort of reaction."

Having heard the mention of the Chaos Emeralds, Amy quickly jumped up, and went to the nearby bookshelf. Tails watched with confusion as Amy took a rectangular box from her shelf, and opened it, revealing a yellow Chaos Emerald.

"Woah! Where'da find that, Amy?" Tails asked in shock.

"I found it in..." she began to say, as the ground below them started to shake.

As the ground continued to dramatically shake below them, Tails grabbed Amy for each others support. While the earth rumbled and the photos from the walls fell, the yellow Chaos Emerald in Amy's hand started to glow brightly. Then, it seemed as if the room went completely pitch white. After a few moments, the light began to die out. Both Amy and Tails were gone.


	4. The Split Venture

Mobius (around 4 at night):

By now, the sun was starting to go down, but not enough to make it go dark. The sky was starting to grow orange, and most of the water from the storm from earlier already evaporated.

The spot in which Knuckles and Tails met and discussed the Master Emerald's message has been long deserted, except for the occasional fliky that flew by. But then, the small amount of flikys that were residing in that area flew away in fear of a new presence. Except this was no ordinary presence. In fact, this presence wasn't any living organism, but a small rift in time and space.

The rip began slowly, causing the ground to shake wildly. The remaining mammals ran away, and the small puddles of water began to show evidence of the shaking, with little waves traveling across the water's service.

After a minute of the rift slowly opening up, it finally reached the point in which it wouldn't expand any longer. In fact, after it stopped growing, the three scientists from Chuck Thorndyke's lab emerged from the rift. One by one, the scientists fell from the rift, which was roughly a couple feet from the ground. Not anticipating a fall, each one of them comically landed on top of each other, Chuck being the one to land last (thankfully).

The one on the bottom of the pile is named James, and the one in the middle has the name Ronald. James is around 6 feet tall, slim, and looks very energetic. He has slick, short hair, and has rectangularish glasses (their not perfectly rectangular because their corners are rounded off). Ronald is around 5.5 feet tall, and around the same posture as James's. He has a mullet, a small mustache, and no glasses.

Due to the fall, James yelled, "Owww!" once Ronald landed on his back. Before Ronald could even attempt to crawl off of James, Chuck fell from the rift also, and landed successfully on Ronald's back. Because of Chuck's little body weight, Ronald didn't feel the urge to yell "Oww!", but he was pinned nevertheless.

They quickly scrambled up, and unwrinkled their lab coats from the fall. Soon after, their focus transitioned from their look, to their environment. It was very similar from their forests, in fact, almost exactly alike. The trees were big, large, and plentiful.

From the site, Ronald rendered a long whistle, following it up by saying, "This sure is a big forest."

Chuck looked around, with his arms crossed, and replied, "Agreed. There is no sign, whatsoever, of any logging."

After looking around, taking in as much as possible of the similar site, sounds, and smells of the forest, they all gathered up in a group. "Alright," stated Chuck. "My plan is that we split up, and look around, in hope of collecting some scientific data to bring back to Earth." "_Maybe we'll happen to come across Sonic and the gain also," _Chuck added in his mind.

"Alright," James and Ronald said in unison.

After that confirmation, Chuck said, "Good luck gentlemen, and remember: if any trouble arises, be sure to call for help with your communication devices"

As the two younger scientists shook their heads in approval, they went their own ways. James went one direction, Chuck in the other, and Ronald decided to trek off-road.

* * *

Earth (Same exact time):

Tails was awaking from a very temporary sleep. He didn't open his eyes at first, but he recognized the surface in which he was laying on. It was pavement. He felt the hard pavement, along with the miniature sharp pebbles, on his back. Slowly, he got up, to find Amy already standing, almost as confused as Tails was.

Tails wasn't even halfway up when he spotted an on-coming pickup truck headed straight towards them. Out of instinct, Tails launched himself at Amy, pushing the both of them out of the way of the speeding truck. Tails barely made it. As he dove towards Amy, he could literally feel the wind from the truck. Despite that, he was able to successful get both him and Amy out of harms way.

Tails was the first to get back up. He brushed himself off, and offered a hand to Amy. "Need a lift?" he said, in a cheerful voice.

Amy gladly accepted his kind gesture, and Tails pulled her up in a matter of seconds. They both starred at their "environment". It was a huge highway, supported by pillars. In fact, this highway looked VERY familiar to the both of them.

"Hey Tails, isn't this that one highway that Sam Chase used to race Sonic on?" she asked, while continuing to look around the area.

"It appears so," Tails replied back. Before pondering any longer, they decided to walk towards the sidewalk, to alleviate the chances of getting hit by a vehicle. They both rested on a bench, which was placed very conveniently. Tails was looking up into the sky, wondering why the Chaos Emerald reacted so suddenly. And then Tails came up with a logical hypothesis on the matter.

"Hey Amy," Tails began to ask. "Do you think the humans obtaining the power to travel between the two worlds is the reason why the emerald acted the way it did?"

Amy sat there for a moment, and then replied, "I dunno. You're the genius after all."

Tails once again put his arm behind his back in embarrassment, as he made a happy sigh. "Either way," Tails began to say. "We gotta find out the true answer, and how to get back to our planet."

"Maybe we can go see Chris!" Amy exclaimed, jumping from her chair in excitement. "You remember where he lives?" Amy asked, trying herself to remember the location of Chris's fancy house.

"Yeah," Tails began to answer. "It should be right down this highway." They both looked towards the direction in which they would be embarking on their travel.

"Okay!" Amy stated. "Let's go!" And with that, both Amy and Tails began walking towards Chris's house, hoping to confirm Tails's theory that human activity was the catalyst for the procurement of the Chaos Control that teleported both of them to Earth.

* * *

Mobius (around 5 at night)

By now the sun was continuing to set. The path that James took through the dense Mobian forest began to widen, indicating a possible exit from the wooded area. In his hour long adventure, he was able to successfully gather up some scientific data. He ran tests on some of the common plants that seemed to grow in the forest. He was shocked to find that all of these flowers were exactly like those that were found on Earth; he found roses, dandelions, and sunflowers, flowers that were common on Earth as well. But now, he was considering contacting Chuck in order to establish a time to be back at base (they referred to the area in which the rift originally opened their "base").

But as he pondered this very idea, his path seemed to be blocked by big bushes. Even with his tall height, he was still unable to fully get his head up to high enough so that he could get a full view of the path ahead. He was able to spot, however, that the trees abruptly ended. He stopped and thought about his current predicament. _"I could go around the bush, but the trees are way too thick,"_ he said to himself.

After about a minute of pondering, he realized just how much time he wasted on going about crossing the dense bush, and even found it a little comical. _"Screw this. I'll just go through the bush,"_ he said to himself.

So with that, he was able to push himself through the bushes. He imagined it to be thorny, but actually wasn't that bad. He only obtained a small rip on his lab coat, but that was no big deal. He didn't even notice anyway, because what caught his attention was the magnificent sight that lay before him.

He stumbled upon a huge body of water, possible an ocean of some sort, and looked in awe at the wonderful site. He observed the sandy beach, which seemed very clean, with non-polluted water. _"A place like this would've been exploited a long time ago back on Earth," _he once again thought to himself, amazed at the fact that industrialization didn't take its toll on such a beautiful environment.

He walked closer towards the body of water so that he entered the sandy beach. The sand was very warm and lightish brown, perfect sand for the typical American beach. He then turned his attention from the eloquent sand, to the amazing view that was before him. Just over the water, he gazed in delight at the setting sun. The sun was less than half exposed, which made the sky an orange color. That light was reflecting upon the water's service, which made the sight only that much more intriguing.

After a little starring, he decided to sit down upon the sandy beach. Eventually, tiredness seemed to consume him, and he fell asleep on the shore.

* * *

Slowly, James began to open his eyes and wake back into consciousness. The site that he awoke to was very surprising (at least to him). When he opened his eyes, he found another set of eyes looking back at his own. This set, however, didn't even belong to a human being, which, despite the fact that they were on a foreign planet, stunned the scientist. This set of eyes belonged to Cream the Rabbit, who was just as surprised to see a sleeping human on the same beach that she visited almost every day as James was to see a big bunny starring at you while you napped.

They didn't scream in terror, but they made some sort of sudden reaction. Cream dropped her sand bucket and toy shovel, and James almost shot right up from his laying position in the sand. Cream was at no point scarred, however, for she has matured enough over the past couple years to not get to startled over any sudden changes to her surroundings (especially since she traveled through space fighting the Metarex for a long period of time).

As the two figures looked at each other, a new form emerged. Right behind Cream, a Chao named Cheese came out of hiding, and slowly flew up to greet the scientist. It spun around the scientist, and confirmed that, not only is this person not a threat, but this person could also be a potential new friend. This caused the Chao to become very delighted. "Cha-Chaoo" it exclaimed, causing both Cream and Jason to procure wide smiles.

Very shortly after Cheese's approval of the scientist, Cream walked towards Jason, and reached her hand out in a kind gesture. "Hello," she greeted, in her signature kid-like squeaky voice.

After a moment, Jason reached his hand out to return the gesture. "Hello," the scientist replied back. "I remember you from the news back home a few years back."

Cream stopped and said, "You do?" She was now remembering all of the press that harassed her and her friends while they were back on Earth.

"Yeah," James stated. "Chuck has told me a lot about you."

"You know Chuck?" Cream asked, obviously surprised by this new development.

"Most certainly do I know Chuck!" James exclaimed. "In fact, Chuck, another scientist and I are all on this planet right now!"

"Really!?" Cream asked, in an excited high-pitched voice.

"That's correct," the scientist replied. "In speaking of which…," he began to say to himself. "I gotta call Chuck and Ronald to be sure what time we have to meet back at base." He then started to fiddle with his communication device that was previously placed in his ear, and then talked into it.

"Hello Chuck?" he asked. "Is anyone their?" he repeated. After a couple of feudal attempts, he finally decided to give up.

"The signal must be too weak from this distance," he concluded out loud.

Cream decided to spread her generosity by asking, "Well, you'd probably not want to head back out during this time of night anyway." The scientist took these words seriously, as he looked back up into the sky. The sun was almost out of site completely, and the only things that seemed to be lighting up the sky were the magnificent stars that were easily displayed above.

"Would you like to spend the night at my house?" she asked.

After pondering this idea for a moment, James replied, "I dunno. Maybe I should just try finding my way back to base."

"But that's no good," Cream began to counter. "You'll get lost and not be able to find your way back."

After fitting Cream's argument into his equation, he finally concluded that staying with Cream would be the best way to go. "Well…," he began to say. "Maybe I can stay for just one night."

Cream then burst out in joy. "A sleep over Cheese!" she started to exclaim, while she twirled Cheese around in joy. To recapitulate their actions, they simply held their hands together, and spun around in joy, for they had a guest that would be staying with them. Keep in mind that a slight change like this is a huge moment for a young child, despite the fact that this young child had grown more mature over the years. A factor that does contribute to this overexcitement would be the fact that Cheese doesn't know a whole lot of people, apart from Sonic and the gang.

After a few moments of twirling, Cream and Cheese comically fell to the grown, while attempting to shake off their dizziness. This caused James to chuckle, which caused a chain-reaction of laughter between Cream, Cheese and James. Finally, after all of that laughter, Cream declared, "We should get a move on before it gets to dark and chili out." A quick nod from James signaled his agreement, as they both walked towards the home of Cream and Cheese, which was only a half a mile away.

* * *

Meanwhile, while James traveled with Cream to her house, Ronald was having his own mini-adventure. Having walked the exact opposite way when the three scientists split up, which was through the dense trees, instead of taking a more convenient path, Ronald didn't come across the ocean. He did come across something big, however.

He was walking for roughly the same amount of the James was, when the trees began to decrease in density. But instead of coming across an Ocean (like James), or Amy's house (like Tails), he came across a ledge. When he climbed up, he saw the landscape of a huge city.

"_This is amazing,"_ Ronald thought to himself. "_It's almost like a mini-Minneapolis."_

He looked down to find more trees at the bottom of the cliff that he stood on top of. _"Now if only I could get down," _he pondered to himself. He could climb down, but that would be extremely risky (especially for a fragile scientist. After attempting to come up with an ideal solution to his dilemma for a couple minutes, he came to the conclusion that trying to find a way around the ledge would be the most efficient and safe way to go. So with that, he took a left, and walked along the edge of the cliff.

Thankfully, Ronald only had to travel for ten minutes before the land started to slope down so that he could transfer to the "bottom level", where he could safely get to the big city. As he started to travel towards the direction of the city, he began to formulate questions about this city, as well as how they ran it both economically and politically, as compared to the U.S. _"I may ask someone their about these questions,"_ he concluded to himself.

Something else that he found odd was the fact that there were no visible paved roads stemming from the big city, as what you'd see in any American city, big or small. _"I guess a huge portion of their civilized population must live in the city, or maybe they don't rely upon that type of transportation at all."_

His mind was in such a deep state of curiosity that he didn't even notice the fact that he neared his location. After retaining his awareness of the area, Ronald began to focus upon how he'd get the necessary information about this city. _"If I can obtain enough data about this city, I'd be more than likely greatly rewarded," _he pondered to himself. _"Or maybe I could even become an independent author and write a book upon the structure of Mobian civilization." _These Capitalistic thoughts soon left his head once he was very close to the outskirts of the big city.

He gazed in awe at the big, tall buildings, and the paved roads with cars with solar panels on them, and the peacefulness that seemed to engulf the city. _"They are definitely more advanced then we are," _he noted to himself.

With that, he entered the city, hoping to obtain more information about this city.

* * *

The final scientist, Chuck Thorndyke, was waiting impatiently back at base. He arrived back a couple hours ago to find that both Ronald and James were nowhere to be found. Not only that, but his communication device was not working. He tinkered with it for a while, but eventually came to the conclusion that the problem was simply the fact that Ronald and James were too far away to pick up Chuck's signal.

So after giving up on tinkering with his communication device, he decided to sit down by a nearby tree. As he did that, he noticed something that he didn't notice before. He saw a couple of distinct foot prints.

"That's strange," Chuck said out loud. To get a better observation of these prints, he got out his magnifying glass, and he examined them.

After looking through the glass for a moment, he thought to himself, _"These shoe prints do look familiar." _

After some more careful evaluations, he stated to himself, "These could be shoe prints from Sonic or one of his friends."

His train of thought came to a close when he heard the sound of rumbling above. A huge aircraft flew over him, and it stopped just above. It became apparent to the aging scientist that the ship spotted him, as a door on the bottom of the ship opened up to reveal a mini-spherelike-ship emerge and exit through the opening. The ship soon levitated a couple feet right next to Chuck, but before it was even able to leave the big aircraft, he already knew the person who was driving it.

"So…..we meet again."

**Hopefully you all didn't get too confused with the story following multiple people at once. **

**Please rate and review! Constructive criticism is highly recommended!**


	5. The Thorndyke Manor

**Possibly one of the only New Year's Resolutions that I have yet to start would be getting more chapters of "Colonization" uploaded in a more efficient and timely manner. My goal is every other weekend, so hopefully I can fulfill it in the future.**

**  
Enjoy Chapter 5!**

The journey from the highway to Chris's house didn't take very long, just as Tails originally predicted. In fact, the journey only took around a half hour. Tails decided to speed things up by lifting Amy in flight. Although it was very arduous for Tails to lift another being on his back for a long period of time, it did provide him with some more exercise, and of course making it to Chris's house in a more efficient matter.

After the Thorndyke manor came into view, Tails began to slowly descend to the ground. With amazing accuracy, he was able to land right next to the gate in which separated the outside world and the privacy of the Thorndyke manor.

Right when they landed, Tails stated, "Here we are Amy, Chris's house." He knelt down a little to allow Amy to get off of his back. Right when Amy's got off, Tails sat down, leaning against the closed gate, to rest from carrying her weight. Amy, however, decided to stretch out her arms and legs from being in one position for a long period of time.

Amy glanced over towards the Thorndyke manor, and asked, "So Tails, should we see if anyone's home?"

Tails looked in the same direction, and replied, "We could, but we may set off some alarm system." This thought triggered a memory of Tails helping Chuck install a futuristic security system in and around the manor, to warn and protect against Dr. Eggman.

These happy memories caused him to daydream long enough for Amy to become impatient. Tails's happy thoughts soon drew to a close after Amy snapped her fingers in front of his face, hoping that would get his attention (which it did).

"Hello, Mobius to Tails!" she said, as she continued to snap her annoying fingers in front of Tails's face.

"Hehe, sorry about that," Tails said, while chuckling. He slowly got back up, and looked at the gate that blocked their path. He observed that the only way that they would be able to get across would be to fly over, but he didn't know if the Thorndyke's updated their security systems with alarms that would go off by him going over the gate.

He pondered that very thing for a minute, till he heard the sound of a feminine, monotone voice coming from where Amy was standing. Tails looked over, and found that Amy stumbled upon some sort of keypad with a monitor on the top of it. The feminine voice, which obviously came from the computer, said simply to, "Put in your password."

Amy starred at the buttons, which resembled a modern human keyboard. Tails noticed the same thing when he arrived to check out the security system. The voice repeated, "Put in your password."

And now for the guessing game. They could try guessing a bunch of different times, but they didn't know if attempting the code a certain amount of times would trigger the security system to go off. To play it safe, Tails decided that he would attempt only a couple of passwords, and then if that failed, they would simply fly over the gate. He put his hands on the home row (remembering the human-style keyboards and keyboarding technique), and typed in "SONIC". He figured that, because he was a huge influence on every one of the Thorndykes, that that name would only be a logical guess. After processing, the computer screen showed a red exclamation mark, and the voice said, "That is not the correct password. Put in your password."

Tails almost knew that his first attempt wouldn't work. So he had to think harder to guess at it. First off, he began to think of the one person who would have more than likely put in this system. His first and most obvious guess was Chuck. Due to their strong friendship, Tails guessed his own name, hoping that it would be correct. To his enlightenment, the computer screen turned green, and the voice stated, "Correct. You may enter."

Being both satisfied with himself for guessing the password, and with Chuck for keeping him in mind when deciding a pin, he started off towards the entrance of the manor, with Amy following behind.

When they reached the door, Tails jumped up to push the doorbell. The electronic buzz rang throughout the whole house, causing a certain butler to awake from his slumber.

Tanaka rose from his sound sleep when he heard the sound of the doorbell going off. Instinctively, he jumped out of his bed, and landed into his perfectly laid out slippers that were lying close by. Before departing his bedroom, he grabbed a pole that was hanging on his wall, expecting the one(s) at the door to be possible intruders. Of course, he didn't take into account the fact that an intruder won't use a doorbell, but would attempt to break into the manor undetected.

Nevertheless, he stealthily ran for the door, making sure that he made swift movements that were almost noiseless. When he finally reached the door, he opened it quickly, and began the quick process of slamming the intruders with his weapon. He stopped in mid-swing to find two VERY unexpected visitors.

Tails and Amy waited patiently, yet eagerly, for someone to answer the door. "I wonder what's taking them so long," Amy stated, obviously beginning to, once again, loose her patience.

Tails answered her question by reminding her that, "It's really late right now, and the Thorndykes are probably asleep." Tails obviously was able to be courteous to the ones in which were suppose to be answering the door, especially since they literally intruded upon their property. Tail's answer was barely finished when the door was swung open to reveal Tanaka. He began his first swing at Tails's head, when he realized who he was swinging at.

Tanaka just stood frozen for a moment, observing the surprising site that was before his eyes. He never guessed that he would see Tails or Amy again.

Quickly straightening his back up, he stated, "Master Tails! Master Amy! I'm terribly sorry. Please, come in." He held the door open, allowing the two Mobians to enter the eloquent manor.

Tanaka directed the lot to the couch, which was located in the living room. Tails observed the room, and noticed that it hardly changed (if it did at all) from their previous stay. The wide-screen television was familiarly perched on the same spot on the wall, which was the same TV that was replaced by the original, in which broke because Amy threw Tails at it because of his greedy attempt at taking a piece of her delectable pie. That was just one of the many memories that began to gush into both of their minds when they were directed to the comfortable couch.

Once Tails and Amy sat down, Tanaka asked, "Can I get you two beverages?" Amy replied by asking for some black coffee, and Tails simply asked for a cup of ice cold water.

While they patiently waited, Tails began to doze off, and eventually began to fall asleep. Amy thought that Tails's tiredness was bemusing and hilarious, but she didn't laugh, in fear of waking up any other Thorndyke resident.

While Tails was soundly asleep, Tanaka returned with the beverages. "What happened to Master Tails?" he asked Amy.

She replied by simply stating, "He's had a very long day." She began to nudge Tails, till he eventually raised his head. Amy took her coffee cup, and pressed it against Tails's lips, hoping that the freshly brewed beverage would help keep the tired kitsune awake. The expected results didn't come true, however. This only caused Tails to yelp in pain, and to spit the disgusting liquid out of his mouth.

Tails immediately awoke with a start. After seeing the coffee all over his belly, and partially on the couch, he began to apologize rapidly. "That is perfectly fine Master Tails. In fact, it wasn't even your fault. If someone poured coffee down my throat while I was asleep, I would have had the same reaction." And then all eyes were on Amy.

"What?" she asked in her innocent yet guilty voice. This caused Tanaka to lightly laugh as he went back to the kitchen to obtain some cleaning supplies.

After Tanaka cleaned up Tails's mess, he sat down in the chair that was right by the couch, and began to sip on his tea. "So what brings you two back to Earth," he casually asked.

"Well," Tails began to say, not really looking forward to explaining the previous events yet again. "It all started this morning on my daily jog..."

"I'm sorry to interrupt you Master Tails, but did you just say that you jog?" Tanaka asked.

Tails, already ready to answer the question in which he knew would only be inevitable to those who heard his story, replied, "Yes, I do. Can I continue?" Having to explain the fact that he jogs to both Knuckles, Amy, and now Tanaka, irritated the young Kitsune.

"Yes, please continue," Tanaka replied, being sure to not interrupt the fox again.

"As I was saying," Tails began to repeat. "When I was jogging this morning, I came across Knuckles, who stated that the Master Emerald predicted three humans entering our world through some sort of a rift. After our conversation, I got lost in the woods, and found my way to my nearest friends' house, worrying that a thunderstorm would begin. The oddest part of this whole thing is that when Amy and I were in the presence of this Chaos Emerald..." He pulled out the yellow emerald. "…we were teleported back to Earth."

After hearing Tails's recapitulation of the prior events, Tanaka began to rub his chin while he tried to come up with any theories upon why they were teleported. "Maybe it could have had something to do with Master Thorndyke's laboratory," Tanaka began to say.

"Oh, you mean the one downstairs," Tails replied. He got a little excited from the prospect of potentially seeing Chuck once again.

"Not that laboratory," Tanaka began to say. "Follow me." Tanaka left the living room, expected Tails and Amy to follow behind (which they did). He led them to his own room, which was rarely entered by anyone but himself.

"Waow," Amy said in awe, as they entered Tanaka's room. It was fairly large, complete with many ancient Chinese/Asian artifacts, paintings, ect. Sets of Samurai swords, and other unique weapons, joined the ancient, rare paintings on the walls. But that wasn't what Tanaka was going to show them. He walked right past the decorations towards the back corner of his room, where a computer was placed.

Tails observed the computer, and noticed the leap in technology from only a few years ago. "This is cool, Tanaka," Tails said in awe. He observed the slick monitor, and the titanium computer.

"It better be," Tanaka began to say. "This Macintosh cost me several thousand dollars." Tanaka sat down on the chair, and opened up "Firefox".

"Hehe, Firefox," Amy stated. "Tails the Firefox." She began to laugh at her own pun, and Tails joined in with her. Luckily, their laughter didn't wake up anyone else in the house, and it didn't distract Tanaka from opening up his desired webpage.

"Look at this Master Tails." Tanaka said. He pointed to a webpage complete with a picture of a huge science lab, and a huge description to accommodate it. Both Tails and Amy observed the magnificent, huge lab. Tails, not being as awed as Amy by the picture, decided to read the description out loud.

""Project: Chaos Control" is a project paid for by the "American Recovery and Reinvestment Act of 2009", that is currently researching a way to teleport from Earth to the planet Mobius without the use of Chaos Emeralds and without the negative side effects that occur from using the Chaos Emeralds (such as a stop in time), and from Christopher Thorndyke's teleporting mechanism (which had to rely upon a "window of opportunity" to transport safely, and would transform the ones teleported into a younger age)." Tails looked up at Tanaka and stated, "Do you know how dangerous it is to be messing around with this kind of stuff?" Tanaka was speechless. He didn't know any of the negative effects of experimenting with replicating the powers or jobs of the Chaos Emeralds.

"Just one error and the whole Earth could have been in deep trouble," Tails answered. He continued to read the article.

"The last and only attempt at creating a teleporting mechanism that served as an alternative to the Chaos Emeralds was attempted by college student, Christopher Thorndyke. While in college, he created a teleportation device that allowed him to teleport to Mobius. Unfortunately, he was temporarily transformed into a kid."

"So Chris got transformed back into his normal form," Tails began to say. "That's a relief."

"When he arrived back to Earth only a couple months later, he wrote a book on his adventures entitled "The War with the Metarex", which described in detail his travels with Sonic and the gang in space, while they fought the Matarex, which were a group of five cyborgs, Pale Bay Leaf, Black Narcissus, Dark Oak, Yellow Zelkova, and Red Pine, who used a vast army of robots to steal worlds of their "Planet Eggs," the source of all life in Sonic's universe,"

"I hope he didn't mention…" Tails began to say.

"This book also described the adventures with some of their new friends, including Cosmo, who had to die to save their universe, by the necessary hands of Tails.

"…Cosmo." Tails ended his sentence, feeling rather disappointed that every person who read Chris's book knew about Tails and Cosmo, their relationship, and the tragic and sardonic ending of Cosmo's life.

Tails's head slow went down, having memories of his relationship with Cosmo rush back into him. He didn't go into any emotional tantrum, however, because he got used to the fact that Cosmo was dead, and he accepted the reality of the situation prior to their transportation to Earth. The only sign of emotion came from a tear that forced its way through his closed eyelids. Tanaka, seeing Tails change in emotion from remembering Cosmo, understood his pain. He slowly put his hand on his shoulder, and read, "I read his book, and know all about what happened to Cosmo. I am sorry for your loss."

Tails began wiping the tears from his eyes with his hands, and replied, "Its ok, Tanaka."

Tanaka removed his hand from Tails's shoulder, and walked towards his bookshelf at the other end of the room. He pulled out a book, and handed it to Tails. The book was "The War with the Metarex". The cover contained an outside image of the Blue Typhoon, Tails's spaceship that Sonic and the gang used to battle the Metarex, along with other images, including those of some of the Metarex leaders. He looked at the back cover, and it contained a group picture of everyone on board the ship; Chris, Knuckles, Sonic, Amy, Cream, Cosmo, and himself posed happily for the timed camera.

Amy looked over Tails's shoulder to look at the back cover also. "Such fond memories," she stated, also remembering the good times they had on the Blue Typhoon.

"Yeah," Tails agreed. He placed the book on the computer desk, and extended his arms and legs in a huge stretch. "Well," Tails began to say. "I'm starting to get tired."

Tanaka's butler-senses began to tingle, as he jumped over to Tails's aid. "Follow me, Tails. I will direct you to your room." Tails stumbled from the computer chair, and he followed Tanaka towards one of the many guest bedrooms.

Tanaka led him to a moderately sized bedroom, complete with a bed, window, alarm clock, bathroom, closet, and other bedroom necessities. Tanaka opened up the covers, so Tails could gain easier access to the sheets. Tails crawled into bed, straightened himself out, and organized the pillows behind his head before he finally started to close his eyes. Tanaka knew that his services had been fulfilled, so he slowly closed the door, and turned out the light.

By the time Tanaka returned to his room, Amy was patiently sitting on the computer chair. "Would you like a room Miss Amy?" Tanaka asked.

"No thanks Mr. Tanaka," Amy replied. "I guess I'm not really tired right now. That coffee will keep me up for at least another couple hours." She glanced at the clock on the Macintosh monitor, and noticed that it was 2:30 in the morning.

"As you wish," Tanaka said. "Perhaps you would like to watch some television?"

Knowing that she didn't really have anything else to do anyway, she accepted his offer. "Follow me, I'll direct you back to the living room."

"No need, Mr. Tanaka. I believe I remember where the room is," Amy replied. This comment almost sounded rude, till she added this: "And besides, you look tired. You seem almost as tired as Tails! You should get some well deserved sleep."

Tanaka, surprised by the gratitude getting returned to a butler, replied, "Why thank you Miss Amy." With that, Tanaka got back into his bed. While he did that, Amy exited the room, so she could watch some T.V.

For the past ten minutes, Amy sat on the comfortable couch, flipping through the channels. "There's usually never anything on this early in the morning," she complained. As she was just about the turn off the switch, a person of interest caught her eye.

"President Obama is leading us towards the path of Socialism…"

"Sounds interesting," Amy exclaimed. She began watching this person, not knowing the credentials of the person that she was watching, which was pretty bad, because she stumbled upon a rerun of the "Glenn Beck Program" on FOX News. This was really unfortunate, because Glenn Beck not only interprets facts the wrong way, and distorts them for political gain, but he also creates crazy conspiracy theories on national television. Despite the fact that he gets disproven and debunked by just about every real news networks, and many websites, millions still turn a blind eye to the fact that FOX News, especially Glenn Beck, is an unreliable source for news. Amy became victim simply because she didn't know any better.

After watching roughly half of the show, she started to fall victim to yet something else: drowsiness. Slowly, her eyes began to close, and within another minute, she was sleeping peacefully on the couch in a sitting position, with the TV remote in her hand.

**Just to clarify where each character is right now in the story, I'd like to state them below:**

**Tails & Amy: They successfully reached the Thorndyke Manor, and after getting briefed by Mr. Tanaka on Chuck's government funded lab to attempt to build a transporter that would transport humans to and from Mobius, went to sleep. **

**James: He and Cream the Rabbit were on their way to Cream's house, where James would have a warm place to stay for the night before regrouping at base the next day.**

**Ronald: He just reached "Station Square", the metropolis-style city which coincidentally had the same name as the downtown area on Earth. He hopes to learn more about the political and economic structures of Mobius.**

**Chuck: While waiting patiently at base, a figure appeared from his big airship. He levitated towards Chuck, and stated "We meet again." Chuck already knew who it was way before he was able to site him coming out of his airship. **

**Thanks for getting this far in my story! Also, please be sure to rate and review! I've already gotten some great reviews with constructive criticisms, so the more I receive, the better author I can become!**


	6. Room & Board

**After three weeks, I finally got Chapter 6 done! I've just been mondo-busy with school, extra-curricular activities, and work. What is important, however, is that I finally got this chapter done! Now, before you read this, I highly recommend that you read the summary of what happened to each of the main characters, which is listed right after this little introductory paragraph (especially those who were already subscribed to this story prior to the completion of this chapter). **

_**James: **_**He is currently traveling with Cream to her mom's house, after Cream first encountered James peacefully sleeping on a beach.**

_**Ronald: **_**He just entered the city "Station Square", and will just about explore the town.**

_**Chuck: **_**While waiting for his fellow scientists to get back to the base, a very familiar person takes Chuck hostage! **

_**Tails & Amy:**_** After returning to Earth, they decided to travel to the Thorndyke Manor. Once they arrived, they were "greeted" by Tanaka, and were offered a place to sleep (and for Tails, information upon the Government-funded lab that Chuck worked in, and a copy of Chris Thorndyke's memoir "The War of the Metarex"). **

Mobius – 8:00 PM

By now, the sun has already gone down. That wasn't a problem for Cream, Cheese and James, however, because they already could see Vanilla's house from a quarter mile away.

"Hey look Cheese," Cream began to say. "We're almost home!"

Cheese replied back with a "Ch-Chao!" They both exchanged warm laughs, which was soothing for James. It somehow put him in a positive frame of mind.

As they continued to walk, Cream stated, "Mr. James, you're going to love it at our house!" This was also accompanied by Cheese's "Ch-Chao!"

"I'm pretty sure I will," James replied back enthusiastically.

Once they were only an eighth of a mile away, a delectable aroma began to fill the air. After smelling the scent, he asked, "Is your mom baking apple pie?"

Cream replied, "Yes she is Mr. James! In fact, you came at a good time. Mom usually bakes only once every couple weeks."

"How fortunate," James replied back. Hopefully, she was also cooking some sort of a dinner, for he was starting to get hungry. In fact, this was so apparent, that his stomach started to grumble.

Cream heard this, and started to playfully laugh again with Cheese. "Mom is also making dinner right now, so your empty tummy will be all better soon!"

"Awesome," James replied. His mind was so focused on the prospect of food, however, that he didn't realize that they were just about to set foot inside the perimeter of Cream's mother's property. Cream jumped up to reach the door handle, and turned it so that it would open.

"Wait here, Mr. James," Cream said, as she walked into the house with Cheese closely behind. The door was left half-open, so James could hear the conversation that Cream and her mom were having.

"Hey mom," Cream cheerfully said. Vanilla was in the process of removing a turkey from the oven.

"Hi Cream," Vanilla began to say. "How was your time at the beach?"

"It was really good," Cream replied. "In fact, I met a new friend today."

As Vanilla was in the process of setting the table, she replied, "Is that so?"

"Yeah," Cream stated. "He's right outside the door, and he is very hungry!"

"Well, we have plenty of food for any of the friends that you bring home," Vanilla stated. Instead of replying, Cream went to go fetch James from the front door. Cream signaled James that he could enter the house, so he did.

He didn't follow Cream to the kitchen right away, but instead, he chose to observe the living room in which he was standing in. It was perfectly well kempt and well organized. The floor was all clean, and all of the furniture seemed to be placed perfectly in the room.

Before James could continue to follow Cream into the kitchen, she asked him, "Could you take off your shoes, and set them by the door please?" Being a person who usually wore shoes all the time, and didn't worry about vacuuming carpet too often, he didn't realize that some people were actually civilized enough to take their shoes off at the door. And so he did just that. In fact, to show off a good first impression, he neatly aligned the shoes as perfect as possible. And finally, he entered the kitchen.

He was greeted by an enthusiastic, matured rabbit by the name of Vanilla. Standing above six feet, she had an apron on, which gave away the fact that she was currently preparing food. Vanilla smiled at the guest, and simply stated, "Hello."

Being slightly nervous at this point, he was unsure of how to respond, especially since he was unaccustomed to talking to a six-foot tall rabbit.

"There's no need to be shy," Vanilla assured him. "Here, take a seat." Vanilla pulled a seat up for James to sit in. Conveniently, they didn't have to leave the kitchen to enjoy meals, because the kitchen was big enough to accommodate the table, which was placed right in the middle of the room.

"Thank you," James said, as he took his offered seat.

"Cream, can you set the table for your mom please," she asked.

"Yes Mom," she replied. She went into the other room, grabbed a stool, and used it to climb on top of the kitchen counter to retrieve some glass plates (sounds a little unsafe…but just a little.)

Once she had three plates stacked up, she got down from the counter, and placed them in the appropriate spots. And before James knew it, they started eating.

While they feasted, Vanilla asked, "So where are you from?"

Ronald finished his swig of milk before replying. He stated, "I'm from the planet Earth."

While cutting up her chicken, Vanilla replied, "I see. So humans are now able to teleport from planet to planet?"

Wiping his mouth on his napkin, he replied, "Thanks to Professor Thorndyke, we were able to finally find an efficient way to teleport from Earth to Mobius, without any negative ramifications and without any real Chaos Emeralds."

"You know Chuck Thorndyke," Vanilla asked.

When he was about to answer his question, Cream butted in and stated, "Yes he does. He told me so at the beach."

Vanilla smiled politely at Cream, and replied, "That's lovely dear."

"If it wasn't for Thorndyke's determination, we would still be on planet Earth right now," he continued. "He was even able to replicate the Chaos Emeralds so that a safe link between both our worlds could be established."

"Ah," she enthusiastically replied. At this point, she was becoming extremely interested in his story. For being a women in her later years who's only forms of entertainment consist of playing with her daughter (which is no way bad, but may get repetitive after a while), knitting, and cooking pies, it wasn't everyday that a stranger from a different planet, especially a planet that she stayed on for a couple months, and especially when she happened to know one of the scientists that he knew, would visit her own home. So because of her increased interest in his story, she decided to continue to press on with her line of questioning.

"So you traveled here with more scientists," Vanilla asked.

After taking a bite out of a leg of his chicken, he replied, "Yes. Unfortunately, the small science expedition that we traveled in decided to go separate ways. I eventually reached the beach, sat in the sand, and eventually, fell asleep."

"How lovely," Vanilla replied.

After about a minute of silence (minus the sounds of the silverware being in use), Vanilla spoke up again, and asked, "So, how do you like Mobius so far?"

"Well," he began. "Compared to Earth, Mobius is like a Heaven. I mean, there is no sign of any colonization or deforestation. And the beach that I encountered was so beautiful, that I couldn't keep my eyes off of it."

"We have a place that is like Earth here," said Cream. "It's called Station Square."

James looked over at Cream, and asked, "Isn't that the name of a city on Earth though?"

Vanilla decided to but in this time, by saying, "Coincidentally, there is a Station Square on both planets."

"Interesting," James replied. _"Was this merely a coincidence," _he thought to himself. "_Or was there a connection between Earth and Mobius a long time ago?"_ After a couple seconds of pondering, he decided to let the subject go, and in good timing. Dinner was just about over, and the tiredness on both James and Cream showed very apparently.

"After we clean up the kitchen, I'll go make you a bed," Vanilla stated.

"You don't have to do that," James replied.

"No no, I insist. You look very exhausted from traveling on foot all day," Vanilla retaliated.

"Alrighty," he began to say. "You know…I really appreciate the food and the place to sleep."

"It's no big deal," Vanilla began to warmly reply. "It's a motherly thing."

So with that, Vanilla, Cream, and James finished cleaning up the kitchen. Once it was all spotless, Vanilla directed James to the room that he would soon be sleeping in. James entered a room, which was down a narrow, short hallway that contained a perfectly adequate bed. So he got in, and simply fell asleep, without even giving Vanilla the opportunity to tuck him in.

* * *

For the past couple hours, Ronald was venturing through the complex city "Station Square." He found that their modes of transportation are far superior, and far less costly to the environment, as present day cars on Earth. That was just one of the many apparent differences in innovation, infrastructure, and technology that he was able to point out.

But now his legs were starting to get tired. He tried contacting Chuck earlier, but he figured that he must've been out of range. So after another couple more minutes of traveling, he eventually came across a bar. So he stumbled in.

The bar was nothing special. The outside resembled an old wooden house, and the inside was also layered in wood, to make it more appealing to the visitors. He noticed that the place wasn't very busy. In fact, it was almost dead. There were two tough looking wolfs playing a game that pretty much resembled pool in the corner of the pub. There was a single bartender, which appeared to be a big alligator. He didn't notice him entering the vicinity though. The only one that seemed to notice him was an ox sitting at the bar. He eyed Ronald suspiciously.

Not taking any chances, Ronald decided to take a seat at a lonely corner of the pub. After sitting down, he took off his communications device, and he attempted to reestablish a connection between him and Chuck. "Hello Professor Thorndyke. Come in Thorndyke."

No luck. He disappointedly removed the device from his ear, and gently set it on the table. Right when he did that, he noticed the ox hovering over him, standing at nearly seven feet tall with a ring through his nose.

"Whatcha got there," he asked. His voice was rough yet almost monotone like.

Nervously, he glanced up at the ox, and replied, "Just a headset."

The ox eyed the device suspiciously. "I've never seen that model around here before."

"Well," the now extremely nervous Ronald began to state. "I'm not exactly from here."

The ox took the device with his "hands" (aka, fitting the thin headset between his toes), and asked, "Just where are you from exactly?"

Almost reluctant to answer, he replied, "I'm from a planet called Earth."

"You don't say," the ox replied, starting to get more enthusiastic about his encounter with an alien.

"I do say," Ronald replied, starting to develop more courage in his responses. "In fact, the science expedition that I'm apart of arrived here only earlier today."

"Ah," The ox replied. "I know a little knowledge of the planet Earth, from what I've heard from the gang that traveled their a couple years ago. I believe it was Sonic and some of his friends that were there. Not too much though."

Right from the mention of Sonic, a stampede seemed to trample towards them. The person in which rudely ran through the restaurant, making a lot of noise along the way, was actually the bartender.

The alligator looked at the two, and first addressed the ox. "Hiya Tom!"

"Hey Vector," The ox replied. To Ronald, it already seemed like the ox and the alligator seemed to have previously established some sort of friendship, more than likely threw the ox visiting the bar and ordering drinks.

"I was just talking to him about the planet Earth," Tom replied, while pointing in Ronald's direction.

The alligator observed Ronald, and stated, "Hey! You're a human!" He did this with an almost idiotic tone. It was slightly distorted, and sounded very unprofessional.

He raised his hand out, and shook Ronald's hand without even giving him the opportunity to stick out his own hand back. "Hello. I'm Vector, and this is my restaurant!" He was as tall, if not a little taller, than Tom, and had on the signature Sonic-style gloves.

"Uhh…nice to meat you Vector," Ronald replied.

"Why don't I fix you a drink at the bar," Vector asked, or more accurately, forced. He literally pulled Ronald over to the bar, and sat him down on one of the stalls.

Unsure of what to say, he stated, "Umm….can I just have a glass of water please?"

Vector, almost looking stunned by Ronald's request, replied, "Are you sure that's all you want? We have a variety of different drinks that we can mix and concoct for you for no fee!" Vector pointed into the direction directly behind him to reveal several different bottles with several different types of alcoholic beverages in each one.

"I think I'll be fine," Ronald replied.

Vector, attempting to seriously persuade Ronald into getting a drink on-the-house, continued to push this on him. "Are you seriously considering not taking up my offer on a beverage?"

Suddenly, a mischievous voice seemingly came out of thin air. "Vector! You should know better not to hassle paying customers."

And to Ronald's surprise, the one with the mysterious voice, emerged from the shadows. This anthropomorphic being was relatively the same height as Sonic or Tails (minus a couple inches), except he had a couple of distinguished characteristics. For starters, he was purple. Also, he seemed to be as tense and as serious as someone like Shadow the Hedgehog.

After this purple animal approached the group at the bar, it became obvious to the scientist that this was an enlarged chameleon. Once at the bar, he continued to reprimand Vector. "Don't you know that it is rude to beg for a customer to order? I thought we already discussed that."

Putting his hand behind his back, Vector replied, "I'm sorry Espio, but I was giving out a complementary beverage! WHO REFUSES THAT!?"

Without even attempting to answer such a naïve question, Espio turned to face both Ronald and Tom, who were watching the hysterical arguing from only a few feet away.

"Hello Tom," Espio greeted. By this, both Vector and Espio must've had prior engagements with this ox.

Espio turned to face Ronald, shortly after Tom replied back, and asked, "Hello. Hey, aren't you a human?"

Having found this kind of funny, yet knew better not to laugh or show any obvious signs of laughing, Ronald replied, "Why yes I am a human. My name is Ronald, to be precise."

"Ah," Espio replied. "Well, it's a pleasure. And by the way, I apologize for this buffoon."

Immediately following the insult, Vector replied, "Hey Espio, I'm not a buffoon. I'm a crocodile!"

Just after face palming his face in embarrassment for his colleague, Espio stated, "Of course I know you're not literally a buffoon. You have the mental capacity of one though. I'd also like to point out that you're technically an alligator, so…way to know your own species."

This smart-alecky remark left Vector befuddled. He was unable to find a retaliation for this Espio-leaning argument, so, for the best interest of himself, he decided that he was already in too big of a hole, and attempting to dig out of it would only make him fall further in.

Continuing with the conversation between the chameleon and the human, Espio stated, "So we don't usually have Earthlings visit the planet Mobius. What brings you here?"

"Well," Ronald began to explain. "I was sent here with two other scientists to explore, and collect some scientific data. We just finished with our teleportation device, which was able to safely teleport us to Mobius without any repercussions."

While listening to his recapitulation, Espio had his back against the bar, and he had his arms folded up. After nodding his head in acknowledging that he understood the facts, he replied, "So, humans obtaining a gateway between their planet and ours, eh?"

"I guess so," Vector replied in the background. Trying to mentally convince those who were in the room that he had at least some intellect, he decided to act enthusiastic about the conversation. After a while though, he eventually reasoned that he didn't need anyone telling him whether or not he was intelligent or dumb. So, he left the bar, and walked around the small pub, in search of needy customers.

"Where are the other scientists," Espio asked.

With a shrug of his shoulders, Ronald replied, "Honestly, I don't know. Hopefully they both made it back safely to our base, the area in which we originated the expedition."

"It's starting to get late. Would you like to spend the night here," Espio graciously asked.

Looking at his watch, it stated that is was about 9:00 PM, which, by looking outside, seemed pretty accurate to the time zone that he was currently standing in Mobius.

"Well I guess it would be too dangerous to travel back to base this late at night," he pondered out loud. After debating with himself for another half a minute, he finally decided that the best route to travel would be the route that led him to a warm, comfortable bed. "Alright. I'll sleep here tonight. Except…"

Noticing his uncertainty, Espio asked, "Except what?"

"Well," Ronald began to reply. "There seems to be no beds here."

Espio quickly reassured him that he would have a sufficient place to sleep. "Don't worry," he began. "This is a double layered house. The second level consists of all of our bedrooms, including one guest bedroom."

"Ah. That's good," Ronald enthusiastically replied, relieved that he wouldn't have to sleep out in public. "Well, I think I'm gonna hit the hay for a bit,"

Vector, seeing this as a golden opportunity to get something on the record, asked, "But why would you want to "hit hay"?"

With both hands cupping his face instead of one, Espio replied, "Just be quite. You're only making your reputation much worse than it already is."

Knowing to take the trustworthy advice from Espio, Vector decided to do just that. He decided that the dishes needed to be washed, so he went to the back kitchen, and began his menial work out of society.

"So anyway," Espio began to conclude. "Your bedroom is down the hallway, and to the right.

Looking up at the almost hidden staircase at the other end of the pub, Ronald thanked Espio for his gratitude, and he went upstairs.

In the room in which Espio gave him instructions to go to, Ronald flicked the light switch on. The light eliminated the room, and happened to wake up an unexpected character that happened to be sleeping in that very room.

By now, Ronald got used to seeing strange characters. Obviously seeing Sonic and his friends on the news frequently only a couple of years ago prepared him to not be too stunned to see other odd looking characters. But this one was so weird, that he was unprepared for what he was about to witness.

He witnessed a small animal fly off of a mini bed on the floor. Its eyes were closed, and it looked as if it was sleepwalking (except that it was flying). It resembled a huge bumblebee. It was armed with a protective helmet with ear pads on each side (for no apparent reason), and had the same white gloves in which every other Mobian seemed to wear. And finally, it had on matching yellow shoes, and a jacket that resembled its skin tone.

Because of the fact that the bee was more than likely sleep flying, its eyes were closed, and his breathing was at a fixed rate. And it was coming directly towards him!

Unfortunately for the tired scientist, Ronald was unable to move in time to clear the path for the bee. As a result, the bee humorously ran its head, equipped with the unnecessary helmet, against Ronald's skull. This caused the bee to immediately wake up, and fall to the ground.

"Owweey," the bee complained, whiling rubbing its head. But then the bee realized that he was not the only one present in his room. He noticed the shadow that was covering up the light that should have been illuminating the room, which caused him to look up in suspicion. At the same time, Ronald began to look down at the strange creature.

Once the bee established eye contact, he immediately began to yell at the top of his lungs, while fleeing his room to go get Vector and Espio.

While rubbing his head in anticipation for the forthcoming migraine from the impact, he began to wonder if staying at this particular place for the night was such a good idea after all.

_Please be sure to review!_


	7. The Lock Up & The Leisure Time

**So far, the characters James, Ronald, Tails and Amy were all sleeping. Meanwhile, Chuck first began to confront the being which was making its way down from its airship down to his location. James was sleeping at Cream's house, Ronald was sleeping at Team Chaotix's pub, and Amy and Tails were sleeping at the Thorndyke manor. What will happen next? Find out on the next episode of Sonic Ec…..Colonization!**

**By the way, if anyone bought the game "Sega and Sonic All-Star Racing," (for PS3) I am wiling to face anyone who also has that game online. My PSN name is "Obamathehedgehog." **

**Base, 8 PM**

Chuck looked up at the figure in which came out of the huge aircraft from above. It was a flying pod, in which held a portly, orange-mustached scientist by the name of Dr. Robotnik, or more commonly known as Dr. Eggman.

Once the evil scientist was only a few feet away from Chuck, floating a couple yards from the ground, Eggman said, "So…we meet again."

Chuck, being as smart as he was, already guessed who was coming out of the aircraft. He recognized the signature Eggman symbol that was displayed on the aircraft, as well as the familiar site of the pod that Eggman traversed in.

"What are you doing here, you pathetic excuse of a scientist," Eggman boldly, yet rudely, asked. This remark made Chuck a little mad, but he kept his anger to himself, and replied modestly.

"My science expedition and I just began exploring this world."

Eggman replied, "So how were you guys able to reach this world without any of the Chaos Emerald's? Surely you must have used some of the information from the Chaos Emeralds back when they were on Earth to allow yourself to transport here."

"That's correct Eggman," Chuck sternly replied. "We've been working for a while to combine my study and the duplications of the properties of the Chaos Emeralds, and ways to use those pieces of information to allow us to get here."

Eggman laughed his signature laugh, and asked, "So your rich Thorndyke family funded this study, heh?" The only reason why he asked this was to rub it in his face that, only through special privilege, were they able to scientifically fund such a study.

"I didn't need to rely upon my son's riches," Chuck corrected. "It was mandated and funded by our government."

"Oh really," Eggman asked. "I highly doubt your government would allow for the funding of science."

Chuck, realizing that Eggman had no knowledge of the 2008 presidential election, replied, "Actually, we got a new liberal president."

Eggman, obviously on the losing end of this debate, replied, "Enough of this foolish and mindless bantering!" He then pushed a button on the control panel in his pod. Suddenly, a claw came out of the bottom of the pod, and shot at Chuck. Unfortunately for the aging scientist, Chuck's physical condition didn't allow for him to react fast enough, so he became trapped in Eggman's claw.

Eggman, after producing another one of his signature laughing tirades, began to slowly fly up to the aircraft, which was currently stagnated in the air. He then went on to controlling a joystick on the control panel of his pod, which allowed for him to move the claw in any direction, both horizontally, and vertically. Eggman raised the claw high enough so that it was at the same level of his pod, and so Chuck could get a clear view of the huge airship that floated above them.

As they flew up to the carrier, Eggman began to boast about his new and improved airship. "This here is my Egg Carrier 2! I kept some of the basic structures and arrangements as the original one, except I tweaked this new one up a bit." As they got closer to the bottom entrance of the ship, Eggman continued to brag. "I added far more weapons in, around, and attached to this model, to be sure that that despicable hedgehog doesn't even think about trying to intrude upon my ship."

Chuck could easily see what Eggman was talking about. Buzzbombers, and other Eggman brand© robots were scattered not only on the outside surface of the Egg Carrier 2, but also flying around the ship. As Chuck and Eggman got closer to the bottom entrance of the ship, the buzzbombers, which looked like yellow hornets, except many times bigger and in robot-form, gave Chuck evil glares.

Before Chuck could think of a way to defend against the savage-looking buzzbombers, in which may or may not have attacked, Eggman successfully flew into the bottom entrance of the ship, where Chuck would be safe (for now.)

Eggman and Chuck were located in the garage area of the ship, where Eggman stored extra pods, just in case he happened to come across Sonic and happened to get blasted into the sky by him (_just_ in case). They were all organized in several rows, and the only empty row in the garage was where the bottom entrance was located.

After Eggman found the perfect spot, he pushed a button on his pod, which made the claw that was holding Chuck open up. Of course, because of this, Chuck fell a couple feet to the metal floor. Fortunately, he was up in seconds, and the claw retreated back into Eggman's pod.

Without hesitation, Eggman got out a pager, and yelled in, "Decoe! Bocoe! Get down to the garage pronto!"

"Ai ai Doctor!" both robots said in unison.

"And be sure to bring a pair of hand cuffs," Eggman ordered, before shutting off his pager.

After Eggman's dictation, Chuck asked, "Why are you locking me up Eggman?" Although for someone with his intelligence, he didn't need Eggman to answer.

In fact, right when Chuck came up with a very good guess on how getting locked up would benefit Eggman, he confirmed his hypothesis. "I'm going to use you for ransom, you idiot," Eggman exclaimed. "It may not have worked when I held Cream for ransom, in fact that was the catalyst that caused us to get teleported to Earth couple years ago, but it will work this time!"

"If you inform Sonic and his friends that you have me locked up then they will find a way to rescue me," Chuck replied. Of course, the only evidence that he had to backup his case was the many examples when Sonic and his friends seemed to perform unthinkable rescues. The example that Chuck could come up with on the top of his head, of course, was Tails's disarming of Eggman's nuke that was launched into Station Square back when Sonic and the gang were on Earth.

"You must be dreaming, old fool!" Eggman countered. "As I was explaining before, I made this ship entirely hedgehog-proof. He couldn't even be able to make it in a meter into this ship without being detected, and destroyed, by my defense mechanisms.

Instead of wasting his breathe attempting to counter Eggman's overconfident remark, he decided to stand there and wait for Decoe and Bocoe to arrive.

Decoe and Bocoe were in the cockpit of the ship when they received Eggman's call. After processing his instructions, they immediately began looking for hand cuffs.

Decoe, the slim, tall robot, decided to look through the shelves of the left half of the room, and Bocoe, the stubbier, shorter robot, decided to look through the shelves in the opposite half of the room (the spacing is significant because the cockpit is pretty big. In other words, it's not like a cockpit in an airplane, but like the one on the original Egg Carrier, or like the one in the machine used by Eggman at the end of season 1 of Sonic X.)

"Weren't you the last one that had the hand cuffs, Bocoe?" Decoe asked, after looking strenuously for the past five minutes.

"I believe it was you who had the hand cuffs last, Decoe," Bocoe replied back. It was very apparent that they were trying to place the blame upon each other, so that they wouldn't get punished by Eggman.

"I think your wrong Bocoe," Decoe shot back.

Before Bocoe decided to retaliate verbally, he went through a small shelve, in the middle of the room, and found an old, rusty pair of hand cuffs. "I found them," Bocoe declared.

Right after he promulgated his finding, he decided to march towards the garage. "Hey, wait up," Decoe requested, running towards Bocoe to make up the time lost looking for the cuffs while Bocoe had them in his possession.

When Decoe caught up, he began to walk as if he was tired. "Wow Bocoe, you need to seriously get some more exercise," Decoe said.

"You're the one to talk. You're the one that weights twice as much as I do," Decoe replied.

Attempting to change the subject, Bocoe said, "I wonder why Eggman needs hand cuffs."

"Gee, I don't know Bocoe. Maybe he wants to hand cuff himself," Decoe replied sarcastically.

"Decoe, you're such a smart-aleck," Bocoe replied.

Before they could continue their pointless argument, they arrived at the garage, where Eggman was waiting impatiently.

"Well, what took so long," Eggman irately asked. While waiting for a response, both Decoe and Bocoe noticed Chuck standing in the background, observing the replicated pods.

Without answering Eggman's question, both robots walked towards Chuck, and greeted him with delight. "Hello Professor Thorndyke," they both said in unison.

Chuck averted his concentration from the replicas, to the robots that stood before him. It took him a moment to realize that they were on "good-terms" (kind of) ever since the robotic duo decided to work for the good guys temporarily after Eggman's attempt to blow up the hotspot on Earth that would've made all of the volcanoes erupt. So, he jubilantly replied, "Decoe! Bocoe! How've you two been?"

Decoe replied, "Eh…the usually," in an apathetic way. 'We're still bossed around by that overconfident egotistical mad-scientist Dr. Egghead."

Before Chuck could give a reply, or even have a chance to laugh at Decoe's hilarious opinions of his master, Eggman interrupted by stating, "What did you say?"

"Oh….nothing," Decoe replied, after a couple of half-chuckles. Of course, Bocoe was in the background, laughing under his breath, which caused Decoe to chop the top of his head with his hand.

"Ouch Bocoe," Decoe replied, while rubbing the top of his head. "That was so uncalled for."

"ENOUGH," Eggman exclaimed. "Shackle Professor Thorndyke up before I convert you two into can openers.

The two robots replied, "Uh…yes…sir…" Although Dr. Eggman had used that threat on them countless times before, they always were intimidated by it. Sometimes they pondered just how it would be like existing as can openers.

"I shouldn't have installed all of those human characteristics into both of your hardware's. I should've just created you two to be completely subordinate, and completely loyal to my superiority, without the witty comments," Eggman said.

Turning from Eggman to Chuck, Bocoe said, "We're sorry, but for the sake of our livelihood, we need to hand cuff you."

"It's alright," Chuck began to reply, as he put out his arms. "You two shouldn't have to suffer for me, especially since Eggman probably treats you guys like this on a daily basis."

After shackling Chuck, they began to slowly follow Eggman and his flying pod through the seemingly endless hallways. During their walk, Bocoe asked, "So Professor Thorndyke, how did you arrive to Mobius?"

"Yeah," Decoe added in. "I thought you could only use the Chaos Emeralds to teleport from one dimension to another."

"Exactly," Chuck replied. "However, before you guys left Earth, I was able to copy the data from the Chaos Emeralds for later use. Once I obtained a federally funded lab, I was able to apply the data from my scanning to create fake Chaos Emeralds that allowed me and my science expedition to teleport here."

"That is great Professor!" Decoe replied. "So, how do you like our planet so far?"

Putting his hands into his pockets, and looking straight ahead, Chuck replied, "To be honest, it's seems almost identical to Earth."

Decoe and Bocue looked at each other with confused expressions, and they both simultaneously replied, "They do?"

"From my observations before Eggman captured me, yes," Chuck replied. "I did find some species in which are not indigenous to Earth, like flickies, roaming around. Besides that, both planets seem very similar."

After a moment of pondering, Bocoe asked, "Do you think Eggman knew about this?"

"Eggman may act like a fool at times, but for someone with his intelligence, I'd have to say that he had a similar assumption. The exact amount that he knew about the Earth's ecosystems and geographies eludes me."

Just as Chuck got done with his final statement, they walked passed a huge glass wall-like window that displayed the outside. They were traveling through the clouds at the moment, and the sun got into their eyes. Once their eyes adjusted to the huge change in lighting, they observed what was down below. They were crossing over a huge plain with minimal trees in it. "And to think," Chuck began. "If this was Earth, these plains would have been used up by cattle-raisers by now."

"The amount of farming, ranching, and irrigating on Mobius is very minimal," Bocue began to state. "Because the population of Mobians who live similarly humans is far less dramatic then the human race on Earth, the need for deforestation, and polluting is very small. In fact, the only big city in Mobius has actually adapted to using energy very, very efficiently."

"How interesting," Chuck replied. _"Maybe if I could visit the city that Bocue was describing, then I could possibly report my findings regarding energy efficiency to the president."_

But just as the crew passed by the huge window, they made it to a set of stairs. They climbed up these stairs, and arrived on the top part of the ship. "This looks very similar to the Egg Carrier that Tails described to me," Chuck said.

"That's because this model of the Egg Carrier is almost an identical replication of the first one, except with a couple of added features to it," Decoe said.

"Do you think Sonic could get passed these "added features"," Chuck asked.

Without even a moment to think of a logical answer, Decoe replied, "Of course. Sonic has never failed to breach Eggman's secured areas, and the Egg Carrier 2, despite its new added defense mechanisms, is not an exception."

They continued to walk across the top of the Egg Carrier 2. Indeed it was an exact replication of the first one. If Chris was with them right now, he could've easily located where the creature Chaos had him hostage, till Sonic saved him. If Amy was with them, she could've easily located where she convinced Sonic to not destroy Gamma, her robot friend that allowed her to escape Eggman's prison cell. And if Big was there, he (probably) could've located where he stole Tails's biplane.

Eventually, they walked across the entire ship and entered through a door. This led to a huge room with three doors at the end of that big room. Two of the doors had floating monitors right next to them, which displayed the message "Do Not Enter." The third door, which was located on the right, had no floating monitor, and was not locked. The trio entered through the door to find themselves located in a room that contained a half dozen jail cells.

Decoe and Bocoe led Chuck to one of them, and locked him in it. "We'll be sure Eggman doesn't harm you," Bocoe said. "Yeah," Decoe stated, following up on what his counterpart just said. "Under our watch, we won't let Eggman do anything to you!"

Chuck replied, "I appreciate both of your reassurances. I should be fine though. I am far more useful to him alive and healthy than dead or harmed anyway."

"Alright," Decoe and Bocoe said in unison. Decoe locked up the cell securely, and both robots left the room.

Shortly after they departed, Chuck observed his jail cell. It didn't have any necessity at all. It didn't even have a bed or a toilet! So instead of complaining, Chuck leaned his back against the wall, and slowly slid down it. Once he was on the ground completely, he crossed his shoulders and said, "And now I wait." He began to ponder how Eggman would deal with having a hostage on board his ship. Would he take advantage of the situation? Would he attempt to ransom with Sonic and his friends for the safety of Chuck? With Dr. Eggman, one can never guess what he will plan next.

The Thorndyke Manor, the next day

Tails was sleeping in his rented yet comfortable bed in the Thorndyke Manor. But by around 7:30 in the morning, he was awaken by a loud noise.

He opened his eyes slowly. He noticed instantly that he was under his blanket, therefore he couldn't see what was going on around him. He heard the sound of a very familiar machine used for cleaning. "_I've only heard that sound produced by one person_," Tails thought to himself. It was the unmistakable sound of a vacuum cleaner getting rolled across the carpet, for the use of collecting unwanted dust.

When Tails realized what the noise was, he soon realized that the person that was operating the vacuum cleaner must've been Ella, the stereotypical Latina maid that cleaned the manor and prepared dinners on a daily basis. Tails came to the conclusion that Ella must've not noticed Tails sleeping in this room. He didn't even know if Ella was aware that he and Amy were even here. He wanted to continue sleeping, so that his sudden appearance on the bed didn't alarm Ella, but due to the lack of oxygen under his blanket, he had to eventually pull the blanket off of himself to replenish his supply of air.

Sure enough, when Tails's head peaked out of the blanket, Ella heard this, looked over, and shrieked for only a moment. When she realized that it was Tails, and not a burglar, she pleasantly said, "Oh. Hello Tails!"

Tails, laying with his back against the front of his bed, replied, "Hi Ella."

"How did you get here? Was there another Chaos Control," Ella asked.

"It's sort of a long story," Tails explained, with an arm behind his head.

"Oh. How rude of me! I should allow you to get ready for the day before I start asking how you got here," Ella exclaimed. While almost running out of the room, she stated, "I'll make you some breakfast."

When Ella was gone, Tails could only laugh at Ella's generosity. It wasn't funny because she was being extremely kind to the young kitsune. It caused Tails to laugh because of her sudden decision to rush downstairs and cook him breakfast, while leaving the vacuum plugged in, in his room, on, and obstructing his way out the door.

Shortly after Ella left to prepare breakfast, Tails stretched, got up, and made his bed. He wasn't really the best at making beds though. When it came to machines and innovations, Tails could easily create those things with no problems. However, when it came to domestic "women's sphere" type tasks, he wasn't that good at them. Looking at his "masterpiece," the bed's blanket was unaligned, and the sheets below it were hanging below the blanket. So after nearly five minutes of slowly attempting to perfect the bed, he was able to make it look half-way decent.

When that task was accomplished, Tails checked the digital alarm clock that was sitting by his bed. It read 7:45 AM. "_I guess I slept in a little late_," Tails said to himself, as he left the room and headed for the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Amy was just awakening from her slumber on the living room couch. She slowly began to open her eyes, and when they were completely open, she realized that she still had the remote controller in her hand. Laughing at herself for falling asleep in such a couch-potatoish way, she got up, and turned off the television, which was airing a rerun of an episode of "Hannity." After stretching, she headed for the kitchen to see if anyone else was up. Fortunately for her, Ella was in the middle of cooking an omelet.

When she walked in, Ella looked back, and almost dropped the pan she was using for cooking. "Amy," she exclaimed in a happy and joyful tone.

Amy, equally glad to be reunited with the one that inspired her to both cook and plant, gave her a big hug ("big," as in having to wrap her whole arms around Ella's waist, and yet unable to reach fully around.) 'How have you been?" Ella asked.

"The usual," Amy replied. "Are you making omelets?"

Ella turned back to her food creation, and replied, "Yes I am. Do you want some breakfast?"

"No thanks," Amy replied, as she turned towards the coffee-maker to pour a fresh bag of coffee beans into it.

By the time Amy was sipping away at her fresh-ground coffee, and right when Ella was peppering the omelet that she was preparing, Tails walked in.

"Your breakfast is ready Tails," Ella stated. She pointed at the freshly prepared omelet, seasoned with pepper, and freshly cooked bacon and sausage, along with a glass of orange juice laying beside it. Tails literally began to drool while walking towards the counter to grab his plate and cup of OJ.

"Thank you Ella," Tails said. She cheerfully smiled at the fact that she was able to feed yet another person that required food. Although her job could get monotonous at some points, especially when the two owners of the home were gone a lot of the time, she liked the profession that she chose. Not only does it pay well and give her free room and board, but it also allowed her to practice the things in which soothed her, and made her calm and stress-free (this is a characteristic for her, and does not apply to all women (disclaimer)).

So with that, Tails went into the dinning room, and began to eat his delectable breakfast. Before taking too many bites, he realized that he hasn't really eaten for a while. This only further contributed to his hunger. Without dwelling upon the past any longer, he continued to shovel the food down his throat.

About a quarter of a way through his meal, Amy walked in with her half-finished cup of joe. "Geeze Tails, so down," Amy humorously noted. "If you eat any faster, you're gonna choke to death!"

Despite the fact that she was only joking around, Tails slowed down a bit, and even took a moment to take a sip of his orange juice. Once he placed it back upon the table, Amy asked, "So do you have any idea how we can get back to Mobius?"

After pondering for a moment, Tails replied, "I guess I haven't really thought about it yet." "Unless," Tails began to add on. "Unless we can use Chuck's laboratory to teleport ourselves back to Mobius."

"That sounds like a plan!" Amy stated. "Hopefully, the people there won't mind it when we borrow their lab."

They both laughed at Amy's authoritative statement. When their laughs died down, Tanaka walked into the room.

"Good morning Master Amy," Tanaka greeted. "…and good morning Master Tails."

Amy, having the ability to respond faster due to her coffee, replied by saying, "Good morning Tanaka!"

Before Tails could reply back, Tanaka asked, "Did you two sleep well?"

Once again replying first, Amy said, "I slept ok. Except my back is a little sore from falling asleep in a sitting position." She proved her soreness by stretching, which resulted in a couple cracks from her back.

"Do you need aid Master Amy?" Tanaka asked. "Surely if your back is going to continue hurting, we should probably bring you in."

"Nah," Amy assured. "My back isn't too sore. Once I start moving around, my back should improve."

Averting his attention from Amy, Tanaka asked Tails, "How did you sleep Master Tails?"

"I slept great!" Tails said in a cheerful mood. "After doing my morning jog, passing out due to a huge rainstorm, and flying all the way here from the highways yesterday, I slept like a kit."

"If you like," Tanaka began. "You can jog around the perimeter of the Thorndyke residence. Although it may become monotonous, it's better than not getting out of a daily routine of exercising."

"Sure!" Tails replied. "I don't want to jog in Station Square anyway. The media would be all over me in seconds!"

"Very true," Amy agreed. "The news gets excited over celebrity know nothings very easily. Imagine how much they would overreact if they saw one of us just casually walking down the road." Of course, Amy watched a lot of these reports on the news when Sonic and the gang stayed on Earth a few years back.

"Once I bring my dirty dishes back into the kitchen, I'll take you up on your offer and jog around this area," Tails said.

"Here," Tanaka said, while taking the dirty dishes from Tails's hands. "I can take care of your dishes. Go out and jog."

"Thank you Tanaka," Tails replied. From there, he took off for the door, and went outside to jog.

"Is there anything I can do right now around the house to help you out," Amy asked.

"Go outside and enjoy the weather," Tanaka graciously replied. "We have the below ground pool that nobody ever uses."

"Hmmm….Alright!" Amy replied.

"Ask Ella for some extra bathing suites," Tanaka directed. "I'm pretty sure that she had some stored somewhere."

"Great!" Amy stated. With that, she set off looking for Ella in the estate in order for her to find a bathing suit. While she did that, Tanaka proceeded towards the kitchen to wash the dishes.

**Be sure to review! Constructive criticism is welcomed!**


	8. The Search for Amy and Ronald

**Finally! Thanks to all who have read my work thus far!**

_**Tails & Amy: **_**While staying at the Thorndyke residence, they decided to simply hang out. Amy decided that she wanted to swim in the Thorndye pool, and Tails wanted to jog around the perimeter of the Thorndyke fenced in area. **

**James & Ronald: They were still sleeping. **

**Chuck: He got captured by Dr. Eggman, and is now a prisoner on his ship, the Egg Carrier 2! **

7:30 AM, A Mobian Forest:

By the previous night, almost all of the water from the previous storm evaporated, making it easy for anyone to sleep in a tree. This was especially true for the blue, fast, "Way Past Cool" hedgehog known as Sonic.

The previous night, after intense running, he ran into the forests, debated whether or not to sleep in the trees, and finally reached the conclusion to do just that. By then, most, if not all, of the moistness from the bark of the trees diminished, replaced with the usually dryness of the branches that Sonic was accustomed to sleeping on.

But the morning came early for this hedgehog. It was around 8:30, and there was a slight breeze in the air. If he would've chosen a shorter tree to sleep on, this wouldn't have been a problem for him. However, he chose to sleep in one of the tallest trees that he was able to find. It had its ups and downs (more like "ups".) By choosing a tall tree, it gave Sonic a really great view of the dark green trees below him, as well as the crystal clear blue sky, that sort of matched the color of his blue fur.

The breeze wasn't the only catalyst in causing Sonic to wake up, although he would've eventually woken up due to the usual coldness of the early morning anyway. He was soundly sleeping on a thick branch of a long tree, with his legs hanging off of it on each side. His back was resting against his hands, which were leaning against the tree itself. The only sound that was emitted into the air was the soft snoring coming from Sonic.

While sleeping, a careless and innocent Flicky flew toward him. Finding this a good idea in its small brain (although they're much more intelligent then birds from Earth,) it decided to land on Sonic's nose. The bird just stood on the oddly shaped nose, while watching Sonic sleep away. After a few moments, however, Sonic began to feel the unusual presence of a force on his nose, which caused him to slowly open his eyes. What he saw before him was that same Flicky starring at him. Sonic was slow to react, but when he did, he flinched so rapidly and suddenly, that he lost his balance on the big branch.

Sonic was falling headfirst down to the ground. When all hope seemed lost, Sonic reached down with his arms, and grabbed another thick branch. This caused Sonic to swing around the branch, and after spinning once, he firmly planted his feet on the branch that he swung on. Looking around in a stealthy way, while bending his legs in a similar way, He saw nothing that could've disrupted his sleep, until that same Flicky flew down, and faced him. Once Sonic realized what happened, he started to laugh out loud.

"You could've killed me, Flicky," Sonic said, in a sarcastic and relieved way. The Flicky responded by producing a couple of innocent churps.

Sonic then jumped down from the branch. Once he landed, he stretched his arms and legs, and then made a huge yawn. After that, he checked his signature watch for the time, and found just how early it was. "Hmm," wondered Sonic. "I wonder if Tails is done with his early morning jog yet."

So with that, Sonic did one last stretch, and he set off towards Tails's house.

Fortunately for the speedy hedgehog, it didn't take him very long to travel from point A to point B. In fact, it only took him 15 minutes to get from the forest that he slept in, to Tails's house. Just before entering, he glanced at the amazing view from the cliff that Tails's house rested upon. The sun was just beginning to come up, slowly warming the cool air. The oceanic waves down below were crisp and were organized beautifully (not for Sonic, of course, due to his inability to swim, along with his cowardliness of water in general.) He also took into account the launching/landing path that Tails used for his biplane, along with the fake trees on the sides of it (inspired by Chuck Thorndyke.)

After taking in the amazing site, he placed his hand on the knob, and opened the door. Once inside, he took the time to observe Tails's house. Along with the usual lay-out, he noticed a basket of red apples on the kitchen counter. He also noticed a note that clearly indicated that the apples, along with the homemade basket, were a gift from Cream the Rabbit. "I wonder if Cream and Tails would ever go out in the future," Sonic pondered out loud. Although he didn't care about dating in general, especially with his overly obsessive fan girl friend known as Amy Rose chasing him down with her Piko-Piko hammer constantly, he was concerned with the best interests of his two-tailed pal. Surely, he thought, that if they became closer, they would both be happier because of it. But then Sonic realized that he had to add the loose of Cosmo into the complex equation, hence, making this a rather confusing subject for Sonic to be attentive to.

Once the topic started to give him a minor headache, he stopped thinking about it, and headed for the stairs, hoping that Tails was home. When he arrived in Tails's room, he found no trace of the prodigy. "He must still be running," Sonic said to himself. "Ah well."

After walking back down to the main level of the house, Sonic realized that Tails could be working in his garage, possible on a new mech or an add-on to his signature biplane. With this as a possibility, Sonic ran down the stairs that led to the garage, which were conveniently placed right next to the stairs that led upstairs, to find only darkness.

Not remembering exactly where the pesky light switch was located, Sonic began to feel for it with his hands. After nearly a minute of feeling around, he was finally able to find the source of light. Unfortunately, when he turned the switch on, there was no trace of the two-tailed kitsun. Sonic only saw Tails's perfectly organized tools, machines, and in the middle, his signature biplane, which was parked right in the center.

Looking at the plane, Sonic got an idea. "Tails shouldn't mind if I borrow his biplane," Sonic said to himself, which basically meant that he was going to take his plane for a ride. What did he have to lose? He had nothing better to do. If anything, Tails could get a pleasant surprise from the sky when he sees that his big bro was driving his plane above him.

So only factoring in the pros, Sonic walked towards Tails's most prized possession, and inspected it. It looked like a relatively simple flying mechanism. In fact, because Sonic already knew how to fly it, especially since it used to be Sonic's anyway, he didn't have to worry about refreshing his mind on how to take off, or maintain the current altitudes in the air. So with that, Sonic jumped onto a wing, and then jumped right into the seat. He put on his safety belt, pushed all of the correct buttons, and successfully started up the engine. Once the plane's propellers started to spin, Sonic said, "Here we go."

And so he went. As the plane slowly crept its way towards the closed garage door, it began to automatically open. "That's clever," Sonic said to himself, admiring Tails's prowess on simple house hold innovations.

Once out of the garage, Sonic began to increase speed. After a few moments, he took off from the paved lane, and he was now in the air. Looking back just to be sure, he noticed that the garage doors were automatically closing, to his relief. But something else temporarily worried him.

He looked down and noticed that he took off in the direction of the ocean, the last place where Sonic would want to land in case of a crash. "Oh no!" Sonic exclaimed. He quickly turned the steering wheel so that it flew in the opposite direction, making it over Tails's house.

"Feeeew," Sonic whistled in relief, while whipping off the swept that was dripping from his forehead.

Once having the comfort of knowing that he'd die instantly if he crashed, as opposed to getting tortured by the huge ocean, Sonic had to decide upon a location, if any, to drive Tails's plane. He would usually not worry about this sort of thing, because he ran in random directions, exploring every nook and cranny of the planet, however, because Tails's supply of energy stored in the biplane was limited, Sonic had to actually decided upon a location.

After pondering this for a minute, Sonic came to the conclusion that flying to Amy's house would be the best option. He figured that because he didn't want to drive for a long period of time, and that Amy's house was the closest, her house would be the most common sense option (despite Amy's constant obsession with the speedy hedgehog.) So with that, Sonic veered the steering wheel slightly to the right, and set his course.

Twenty minutes later, Sonic finally began to see the outline of Amy's house below. Once Sonic began to descend, however, he began to notice that there was something not quite right with the structure of the pink hedgehog's house. A few moments later, it struck him. Amy's house had been demolished.

Sonic landed just a few yards away from the rubble, and jumped out of the plane. Without even thinking, he yelled out, "Amy!" while diving into the pile of rubble. He didn't want to do a spindash into the pile because he feared damaging a potential dead body, or hopefully, a conscious body.

"No use," Sonic muttered to himself. "Either Amy left to get some help, or she completely vanished from this planet!"

So now Sonic had to form yet another plan in his head. Where did Amy run off to? Was she injured when the house fell? Did she have insurance on her house, and if so, would they not pay for the house because the door on the front had a small scratch on it prior to the collapse? All these questions began to form in Sonic's mind.

Sonic figured that Amy must've been outside when the house fell, because the odds of surviving a house from falling on top of someone would've been low. Also, Sonic figured that Amy must've run to Vanilla's house. It wasn't too far away.

He was about to jump off of the pile of rubble, when Sonic noticed the intact garden surrounding the perimeter. He especially noticed one oddly looking plant. Because this sight sparked his curiosity, he jumped off the pile, and crouched down to observe the unique planet. Sonic also noticed a tablet sitting right under it. He began to read it:

This message made him choke up a little bit (something that he rarely did.)

_To my one true love_

_Who shall always have a special place_

_In my heart_

"Wow," Sonic said, while "itching his eyes." "I never realized how much I meant to Amy." This tablet was referring to the blue flower dedicated to him after Amy experimented with crossbreeding plants.

Of course, Sonic didn't have the time to question Amy's true love towards him, because he had to find her and make sure that she was safe. So with that, Sonic jumped back into Tails's biplane, and took off for Vanilla's house, hoping that Amy was residing there.

Sonic was able to make it to Vanilla's house in less than ten minutes, due to his anxiousness, and the ability to go fast in general. Looking around for a perfect spot to land, Sonic found an area in front of the house that looked like a suitable place. So Sonic looped around a couple times, and started to descend.

Once Sonic killed the engine, he examined his surroundings. This area was similar to that of Amy's except it was hillier, and it had a couple of trees growing around Vanilla's house. In fact, there was even a swing set up on one of the bigger trees for Cream to recreate herself. Sonic also noticed that all of the coldness from the early morning went away, in place of the regular warmth of the day.

Of course, Sonic wasn't worried about the temperature. He'd travel in any condition to be sure a friend was alright. So without stopping to enjoy to delectable weather, Sonic jumped out of the plane, and walked towards Vanilla's house. He noticed that there was light emitting from the kitchen, in which he assumed that it was Vanilla cooking breakfast. Sonic only hoped that Vanilla was cooking for more than just her daughter.

Sonic knocked on the front door, and waited patiently for someone to answer. Fortunately, Vanilla answered the door with a pleasant smile. Once fully open, Vanilla said, "Why hello Sonic." She still had on her motherly smile.

Sonic, keeping his mood cool, replied, "Hi ya Vanilla, is Amy around?"

Vanilla replied by saying, "I haven't seen Ms. Rose at all. Did you check her house?" From Vanilla's perspective, it should've been obvious to check Amy's house first, but she didn't take into consideration that maybe Sonic did just that.

Sonic, in a disappointed voice, replied, "Yeah…about that…" He was cut off when someone foreign to Sonic walked down the stairs, talking to Cream.

"Did you enjoy your sleep?" Cream asked.

James chuckled a couple times, and replied, "Of course. Your mom has such wonderful furniture. At my apartment, one couldn't sleep without cracking their back on the highly uncomfortable bed in my room."

Cream obviously caught the sarcasm in James's voice when she laughed at this. Cheese followed suit, and they all laughed cheerfully. They stopped when they noticed Sonic at the door.

Almost instantaneously, Cream said, "Hello Sonic!" She also walked over to formally greet the blue hedgehog.

Sonic, losing the disappointment in his voice from earlier, replied, "Hi ya Cream. How've ya been?"

"Really great!" Cream replied. After the greetings, Cream pointed towards James and asked for Sonic to meet him.

Of course, they were both surprised to see the ones in which they saw before them. Despite the fact that James knew full well that Sonic lived on Mobius, and that Sonic was good friends with Cream and Vanilla he didn't anticipate to finally meet the speedy hedgehog in person. Likewise, Sonic also had a surprised reaction. He definitely wasn't expecting to see a human, besides Dr. Eggman, on this planet.

They both walked towards each other, and formally greeted each other with a firm handshake. "Hello, Sonic the Hedgehog," James stated.

Sonic replied by saying, "Hi." Of course, he still had a lot of questions to ask about the showing up of a human.

Seeing the confusion in Sonic's face, James said, "I can explain how I got here right now if you want me to."

Sonic obliged, completely forgetting about Amy's toppled house, as well as her disappearance.

"First off, my name is James, and I'm from Earth," James stated.

"That's kind of obvious," Sonic sarcastically replied, causing a short spell of laughter from the room's inhabitants. After regaining their composures, James continued.

"Basically," James said, recapping the previous events that led to his teleportation to this planet. "I, along with several other fellow scientists, was developing a teleportation machine that could teleport one to Mobius and back without the use of the real Chaos Emeralds."

"What?" Sonic asked. He was starting to get a little angry with the risk that the humans took in dealing with Chaos Emerald style powers. "I hope you realize just what kind of power you were messing with."

Sensing Sonic's slight anger, Cream butted in, and asked, "Can you let him finish, please?" Of course, Sonic easily gave in to Cream's innocent plea, and allowed for James to continue speaking.

After a brief pause, James continued. "As of yesterday, the head of our lab, Professor Thorndyke, unexpectedly presented the finished machine, along with the power source, fake Chaos Emeralds."

Sonic's arms were folded by now. "Chuck should know that it's way too risky to tinker with that divine power."

Almost ignoring Sonic's comment, James finished up by saying, "So Professor Thorndyke took two scientists, one of them being me, to Mobius for an expedition. Unfortunately, we all got separated, and here I am."

Cream filled in a crucial part of the story after James's explanation was done. "Also, I found James sleeping on the beach, so I led him to our house for a place to stay."

"Well that was nice of you Cream!" Sonic said, while giving his signature thumbs-up.

After Cream giggled at Sonic's gesture, Vanilla asked, "So Sonic, do you know where Amy could be?"

This question only took him a moment to realize that he completely forgot about Amy's disappearance. "Oh yeah!" Sonic said, urgently. "I need to go find Amy!"

"Is something the matter with her?" Vanilla asked, concerned for the pink hedgehog.

"Well," Sonic began to reply. "I found her house completely demolished with no trace of her whatsoever. I figured that she ran here because it was so close."

"Why don't you try Station Square?" Vanilla asked. She asked this because Station Square seemed to be the next best place to look.

"That's a good idea Vanilla!" Sonic said in an optimistic voice.

"Hey Sonic," James stated. "Which direction is Station Square from here?"

Sonic replied by saying, "Its north from here. Why do ya ask?"

After doing some mental calculations, James replied, "Because I went south went departing from my base in the woods, and Chuck went east, that means that Ronald must've went north. And I can guarantee you that, for someone like Ronald, he wouldn't miss the opportunity to visit a huge city, especially a city full of futuristic technology, for our standards."

"So it's settled than!" Sonic asserted. "We can search for our friends together!"

"That's what I had in mind as well," James replied enthusiastically.

"So let's go!" Sonic said, rushing out of the door.

While walking out the door, unsure, James asked, "But how am I going to get to Sta…."

He stopped to see the marvelous Tornado biplane sitting before him in the lawn. Fortunately for him, it had two seats (normally, one for the driver, Tails, and one for the passenger, Sonic, when he wasn't standing on the wing.) James also noticed that Sonic was already in the driver's seat. "Let's go James!" Sonic stated.

With that, James ran towards the biplane, and attempted to crawl onto the wing in order to crawl up into the passenger seat. While attempting this, Sonic reached out his arm to help James. He grabbed his hand, and before he knew it, he was sitting in the passenger seat of the biplane. "You're pretty strong for a hedgehog," James stated in astonishment.

"He he," Sonic replied. "I guess I'm not your typical hedgehog." With that, Sonic started up the engine waited a few moments for the propellers to spin at the proper speed, and they both took off into the air, leaving Cream, Cheese, and Vanilla watching from the kitchen window.

This trip was going to take about twenty minutes, giving James a moment to reflect upon the situation that he was currently in. In his head, he sorted it all out. "_So I teleported to Mobius, stayed at a talking bunny's house, and I'm now flying in a biplane being controlled by a speedy hedgehog_?" After waiting for a few seconds, he thought, "_Yep….that sounds about right_."

Sonic interrupted James's train of thought by asking, "So James, how long have you been working on a teleporter?"

James replied, "For quite awhile actually. The work became monotonous, and it almost seemed like a waste of tax payer money, till Chuck announced yesterday that he solved the power supply problem."

"It sounds odd that Chuck was able to solve it in just one night," Sonic replied, hoping to learn more about the teleportation innovation.

"He told us that he's been working on this problem secretly for a while, staying late, due to his apathy towards working on his own pet projects."

"That doesn't sound like Chuck at all."

James sensed the worry in Sonic' voice, so he replied with the reason why Chuck had been bored with his projects. "He also explained why he was bored. He said that he lacked motivation due to the absence of his friend Tails."

"Ah," Sonic replied. "That makes perfect sense. They used to hang out all the time back when we were on Earth."

Before they could dwelve further into the topic, Sonic noticed that Station Square was rapidly approaching. He didn't want to land in the city (which would've been completely dumb,) so he found a good parking spot about ¼ of a mile away. They landed in an area with little trees, and a hard ground, so it was perfect for the Tornado.

Sonic leaped out of the plane, followed by James, who decided to take the safer route by slowly slipping off of it. After they were both out of the plane, they walked towards the marvelous city of Station Square, hoping to find both Amy and Ronald.

**Please review! Constructive criticism is highly recommended!**


	9. The Kitnapping and The Reunion

**Here is where each character is at so far:**

**Amy and Tails: They are currently staying at the Thorndyke Manor, and are about to enjoy some leisure time!**

**James and Sonic: They are currently about to enter Station Square in search of Amy and Ronald. **

**Ronald: He is currently sleeping at Vector's pub**

**

* * *

**

**The Thorndyke Manor:**

Tails walked out of the Thorndyke manor, and into the backyard. The backyard, to Tails's advantage, was rather big. It contained a pool (the same one that Sonic fell into at the beginning of season one of Sonic X,) and luxurious grass.

Tails looked up into the sky to see that the sun was up by now. Today was a good day for jogging.

After stretching out a bit, he began to jog around the inner perimeter of the Thorndyke estate. "This shouldn't get too boring," he said to himself. Due to the huge land area that was available to him, he figured that his jog would not become too monotonous.

After jogging around for a couple minutes, successfully making one and a half laps around the area, he began to do what he always did when jogging for allotted periods of time. He began to ponder.

One of the first things that came into his mind was the plan that he and Amy were discussing while he was eating breakfast. This plan involved teleporting back to Mobius using Chuck's federally funded laboratory. "Hopefully, the people there won't mind it when we _borrow_ their lab," Tails remembered Amy saying, in a sarcastic way.

That quote made Tails chuckle.

Amy, who was sitting in a poolside chair by the pool in a bathing suit, heard this chuckling. "What's so funny?" she asked.

Tails stopped, realizing that he jogged a couple extra laps without even knowing it (due to his pondering,) and replied, "Oh, I just remembered the plan that we were talking about."

Amy, clueless of what Tails was talking about, replied, "Plan? What plan?"

"Ya know, remember when you said that the people at the lab hopefully won't mind when we _borrow _their lab?" To make it sound even funnier, he added extra emphasis to the word borrow.

It only took Amy a moment to realize where Tails got that joke. She began to laugh as well.

After the laugh, Tails started to think about an alternative to jogging around the Thorndyke manor. Quite frankly, he was starting to already get bored of it (despite the fact that he loves to think about random things while jogging.) "Hey Amy," Tails asked. "Do you think it would be okay with Tanaka if I jogged around Station Square?"

Amy replied, "I don't know…it sounds a bit risky."

"Yeah, I know." Tails replied. "I'm just starting to get a little bored of jogging around this area."

"If you are going to do it, I'd suggest putting on some clothe."

Tails, curious as to why he needs to put on clothe, asked, "Why do I need to do that?"

"To hide your identity, of course," Amy replied. "Remember, if anyone sees you, it will be known instantly by half the world."

Tails replied, "Of course! I don't want people to see me in public!"

Amy laughed at Tails's sudden realization and his working up about it.

"What's so funny?" Tails asked. He was still flabbergasted that he was about to run into Station Square without a disguise.

"It's cute when you get worked up like this."

After blushing slightly, Tails decided to enter back into the house, saying "I'm gonna go find some clothe now," while entering. His reaction to Amy's answer only further made her laugh.

Once inside, Tails had to come up with the perfect outfit that would not look to suspicious, and at the same time, an outfit that would be able to disguise so that nobody would recognize him. After thinking about his options for a couple minutes, he thought, "Why don't I try Chris's room?"

Of course, he didn't have to answer his own question. He went into Chris's room, went into his closet, and looked around. He had to dig through all of his old shirts (aka, the one red shirt that he wore every single day) until he found something in which he could easily wear as a disguise. It was an orange hoodie. "Hey, it's my favorite color!" Tails exclaimed in delight.

Once he properly had the sweatshirt on, he observed himself with a mirror that hung on the inside of the closet. His face was covered by the hood, and his torso was covered by the huge shirt. The sweatshirt was even able to cover most of his legs as well, but his twin tails and the bottom part of his legs were still out in the open. In fact, anyone who even remotely followed the news only a few years back could've still easily identified the young kitsune.

To attempt to solve this new problem, Tails dove even further into Chris's closet. Fortunately, he was able to find pair of black sweatpants, complete with the "Nike" logo on the left leg. After trying these on, and rolling up the huge amount of excess cloth so he didn't trip during his run, he observed himself again in the mirror. He was glad to find that the combination of the sweatshirt and the wind pants tucking over his tails were able to hide them nicely. One would assume that his clothes were simply very baggy, which is a very common trend for many misguided teenagers in this society today anyway.

He was all set to go.

Tails went out the same back door to be sure that Amy knew that he was leaving. Tails's obnoxious appearance made Amy laugh out loud.

"What's so funny this time?" Tails asked.

"You look like a ball of walking clothing!"

"I'd rather look like this than to have millions know that we are back on Earth."

Amy, who was still going on about Tails's choice of clothe, replied, "And orange and black? Seriously!?" This only caused the pink hedgehog to laugh even more.

Sighing slightly, Tails approached the metal gate entrance, opened it, and jogged to Station Square.

After twenty minutes of jogging along the sidewalks of the suburb that surrounded the big city, Tails finally entered Station Square. Instantly he remembered his many trips to this city; whether they were trips filled with simple leisure, or fights against the evil Dr. Eggman, these memories were cherished by the young kitsun. He slowed his pace, and looked up while walking down the cleaner-than-normal sidewalk (for being a big city.) He observed the tall, elegant buildings that were once submerged in an ocean of water (in fact, Tails actually saw a little remainder of water damage to some of the buildings.)

Unfortunately, while looking up, Tails ran into a bystander. This caused the fox to fall on his behind, and the person to stop in his tracks. "Hey, watch where you're going, kid!" the man said. He was tall, slender, and had on a suite.

Tails was about to apologize for his clumsiness, but then he remembered that his voice could easily give away his identity, so he kept his trap shut. After a few moments of awkwardness, the man walked away, with a disgruntled attitude. As Tails got up from his fall, he said, "I also need to remember that not all humans are like the Thorndykes."

After brushing himself off, he noticed what appeared to be a comfortable bench. "Perhaps I should take a break," Tails said to himself. And with that, he did. He sat in peacefulness for several minutes, watching the air-polluting vehicles go by while the commuters went about their daily business.

While sitting, Tails put his hands in his pockets, and noticed a foreign object inside. Curious as to what Tails missed while putting on the wind pants, he pulled it out to discover that it was a five dollar bill. After observing it for a few moments, noting the sun's rays going through the image of President Abraham Lincoln, and the backward image that appeared as a result of the sun, Tails formed a grin on his face. "Chris wouldn't mind if I use this dollar," he stated to himself.

He looked around to see if there was a soda machines. To his luck, he found one across the street. He got up, and jogged across the street, barely missing oncoming cars (Tails should've learned to look both ways before crossing the road.) Nevertheless, he made it across safely, and he approached the machine. It had a big picture of a Mountain Dew bottle, with the images of crisp fizz and ice skillfully and capitalistically edited and placed so that consumers would be more drawn to their machine than perhaps another machine. This marketing technique obviously worked, for Tails already had the five dollar machine in the soda dispenser.

And now, possibly Tails's biggest decision to make of the day: which soda should he buy? He noticed three buttons with the Mountain Dew symbol, but Tails thought twice about buying that particular soda. He vividly remembered staying up the whole night, and crashing at seven o'clock in the morning, from drinking just one can of the addictive green liquid. But Tails actually decided to try it again. He figured that, because he was a couple years younger, and because he was already a little fatigued from his daily exercise, he thought, "Why not?"

With that, he pushed one of the three Mountain Dew buttons, and waited for the bottle to drop down. Once reachable, Tails inserted his hand into the machine, and grabbed the cold beverage. He observed the label; it read that the amount of sugar was very high. This didn't worry Tails though, because he barely took the opportunity to eat or drink unhealthy anyway.

He put his gloved hands over the cap, and untwisted it. He tipped the bottle over his mouth. Before the green beverage could even touch his taste buds, however, he was pulled away. The drink fell and splashed all over the pavement, and Tails was yanked. Before he could identify who it was that was kidnapping him, and before he could even protest or yell for help, his mouth was duck tapped shut, he was thrown into a bag, and tossed into a limo. The limo sped off.

* * *

Sonic and James, by this time, reached Station Square. While walking, James took this time to admire the technology of Mobius's biggest (and pretty much only) big city. The only he had the time to observe, however, were the futuristic cars, in which appeared to not run off of gasoline. "I can tell they don't because I can't smell any fumes," James stated, watching a yellow car drive by.

Sonic was by his side, also looking over the moving car. "Do you know why this city has these cars?" Sonic said. "It is because of Tails."

James looked down at the hedgehog, and said, "Is that so?"

"Yeah," Sonic replied. "He gave his technology and research to some company, however, because he doesn't care about the money or the fame."

"Ah," James replied, while observing yet another car passing them by.

"In speaking of Tails," Sonic added on. "I haven't seen him all day either. It seems like everybody's disappearing."

For that comment, James had no reply. Instead, he began walking further into the city, gesturing Sonic to follow.

They walked for a few more blocks, when they stumbled upon a pub in which Sonic knows. "We should stop here for a sec," Sonic suggested.

"Do you think Amy and Ronald will be in there?" James asked. He looked at the old, wooden house-like building.

"Nah. But as long as we're here, we can say hi to some good friends of mine," Sonic replied. He entered the building, with James following.

* * *

Ronald woke up from his okay sleep. When he went to bed the previous night, he developed a headache from colliding with the bumblebee's helmet. When Charmy Bee, a name in which Ronald would soon get taught, fled the room, and Vector and Espio came up to investigate, Ronald explained the situation. Apparently he was given the wrong destination, and Espio directed him towards a similar room with a slightly bigger bed. From there, he slept, till the sun from the window woke him.

After getting up, he walked down to the pub, in which Vector was already up. "Good mornin' Ronald!" Vector said, while cleaning a mug with a towel. He looked like he was getting ready for the breakfast shift.

"Hello Vector," Ronald dully said. He walked over to a barstool, and sat patiently. Vector immediately began pouring him a freshly brewed pot of coffee. He sipped it slowly.

Shortly later, Charmy Bee flies in from his room, and takes a seat upon the actual bar. "Good morning everybody!" he said, in his happy voice.

Vector looked up from his dishes to find Charmy annoying one of his pet peeves. "Why are you sitting on the bar?" Vector asked. "I thought I told you a million times not to do that!"

Charmy Bee replied, "First off, you never told me a million times. You only told me 16 times." This caused Ronald to laugh lightly on his stool.

"Second of all, you are not the ruler of this pub. I contribute to it too!"

Vector replied, "You mean besides getting in my way all the time?"

"Ha ha ha, very funny!" Charmy stated, before sticking his tongue out at him, and flying back to his room.

Shortly after he left, the first two customers filed into the pub. Ronald looked back in curiosity to find James and Sonic the Hedgehog. "Hey James!" Ronald said, waving from his seat.

James saw this, and was shocked to find that they happened to accidently stumble upon one of the two people that they were looking for. "Hey Ronald!"

"And two friends reunite!" Sonic said in the background (yet another comment that doesn't need to be openly said due to the fact that it is blatantly obvious that they reunited.)

Ronald looked down, and said, "And you must be the famous blue hedgehog." He reached down, and shook his hand. Sonic shook in return.

Now it was Vector's turn to introduce himself. "Hey Sonic, what it do?"

Sonic looked up, and replied, "Excuse me?"

"Isn't that what all the kids are sayin' now a days?"

"I hope not!" Sonic replied, laughing at Vector's futile attempt at copying pop culture.

For the next hour, or so, James explained to Ronald his ventures since their separation from base. He explained his falling asleep at a beach, and Cream inviting him over to eat Vanilla's delicious meal. After that, Ronald explained his ventures. He talked about first entering Station Square, how he liked the awesome technology, and how he stumbled upon Vector's pub. Meanwhile, Sonic was sitting in the background, eating a pyramid of chilidogs.

When finished with his plate, Vector picked it up, deposited it into the sink, and stated, "How in the world can you eat so many hot dogs?"

After performing a long burp, Sonic replied, "I burn off a bunch of calories every day from running. I could eat far more chilidogs if I wanted to." Vector laughed, and let it go after that.

James and Ronald began talking about something else. "Have you seen Professor Thorndyke?" James asked.

Ronald shrugged his shoulders and replied, "No luck. How 'bout you?"

"Same here," James replied. "I wonder where he could…"

He was stopped by a sudden loud voice stridently spewing from an intercom from the sky. Ronald, James, Sonic, Vector, Charmy, and Espio went outside to investigate. What they found was Eggman's Egg Carrier 2 flying above.

"Oh Sonic! I have a hostage in which you may remember!" Eggman yelled in a mocking way.

Sonic began to look angry at this comment. He wasn't angry at the way Eggman said it though, but at the substance of what he said. "Eggman has Amy!" Sonic blurted out, rushing to that conclusion.

Espio stated, "If that was the case Sonic, then why would Eggman say that he has a hostage that you 'may remember'?"

Sonic replied, "He's probably just trying to toy with me. That overbloated scientist sure knows how to get on my nerves!"

James, taking the side of Sonic (possibly due to bias) added in, "Do you think Eggman has Tails as well?"

Sonic remembered not being able to find Tails either, and replied, "You know what? He probably _does_ have Tails! I'll get Dr. Egghead if it's the last thing that I do!"

With that, Sonic ran off, leaving everyone else in the dust.

**Please review! **


	10. More Kidnappings

**Finally! Chapter 10 is up! Despite being off of school for the summer, my job, summer tennis camp, camping, and uploading rants to YouTube more frequently has really hindered my ability to update this story more often. My goal is to get it done by the end of the summer, but the odds are very minimal. **

**Either way, enjoy!**

Back at the Thorndyke Manor, Amy was still relaxing in the hot sun right next to the swimming pool. It had been several hours since Tails left to go jog into the city and Amy was starting to worry. She stretched in the reclining beach chair that she was sitting in and wondered, "I wonder if Tails is okay."

After stretching, she looked at the crystal clear, chlorine-filled pool that she stood above. "I'm sure he's fine," Amy said, in a more confident tone. "To get my mind off of Tails, I'm gonna swim for a bit!"

And so she did. Amy dove into the pool, and swam through the clean water. She explored every inch of the pool's hard ground, and performed mini laps around the perimeter of the area. While swimming, she stopped near the center of the body of water, and observed her surroundings. She imagined the story that Sonic told when he fell into that very same pool when first teleported to Earth. She imagined Sonic attempting to run at the speed of sound unsuccessfully at the bottom of the pool, and giving up, with his arms crossed, waiting for either an abnormally large bubble to pop out of nowhere, or for death to steal him of his consciousness. While thinking about Sonic's story, Amy couldn't help but wonder why Sonic would even try running in the water in the first place. "_Why didn't he just jump_?" Amy thought to herself.

She was about to ponder why Sonic was able to move in such places like the Labyrinth or the Aquatic Ruins when she noticed that she was starting to get the urge to breathe in the water, as a result of not having any air. She did what Sonic should've done before, and pushed her legs against the hard ground, and jumped up, reaching the refreshing air.

Amy then decided to float on her back in the pool, allowing for the wind to push her across the body of water. She lay in the water stiffly, yet with relaxation, so that she didn't sink. While resting, Amy looked up at the sky. The sun was starting to slightly descend from the sky, but not the point of transitioning between day and night. A few cotton-like clouds were visible in the sky. Some birds were chasing after each other, possibly enjoying the beautiful weather, like Amy.

After awhile, Amy began to nod off, and pretty soon, she got to the point of submerging her head into the cold water. This caused her to not only wake back up, but she jerked up, with the same feeling one gets when they are about to fall off a school chair. "Heeheehee," Amy said aloud, as a reaction to almost dunking her head completely in the chlorine-filled water.

After the laughing, she decided to get out of the pool. When she climbed out, and was preparing to reach for her towel, she heard a noise. This caused her to stop, and enter a hunting-like mode. She looked around, and saw nobody in sight, but her keen senses warned her of a predator sneaking up behind her. Right when the intruder was about to potentially harm Amy, she carefully reached for her Piko-Piko Hammer, and swung it directly behind her.

She looked behind, and saw that she hit a man in a black uniform with the acronym "C.I.A." embroidered into it. She looked back around, and she saw more C.I.A. agents slowly approaching the innocent looking, yet deadly hedgehog. There was one agent in the bushes by the door to the house, two in a crawling position on the roof, and two in the bushes by the surrounding gates.

One of the people dove towards Amy, and ended up getting hit in the air with the deadly hammer. The agent flew several feet in the direction that Amy swung through, and landed belly-first. The guy was unconscious before landing.

Another agent ran towards Amy and threw a punch, but before he could make contact, Amy grabbed his first with one hand, and used her other hand to perform a whack-a-mole-style hit against the agent's head. He was also out for the count.

An agent that was hiding in the bushes for most of the fight pulled out his tranquilizer gun, and shot it at Amy. Before the tranquilizer-filled bullet could impact Amy, she blocked it with her hammer, causing the bullet to stick into the neck of the huge weapon. She then ran up to the shooter, swung the gun from his hands with her hammer, and when she was finished hitting through, she swung back, hitting the guy square in the head. He was launched the opposite direction that his gun went.

This guy, though, did not become unconscious from the impact. He was attempting to get up when Amy pushed her foot against his back, causing the agent to lose his balance and strength, and fall back down to the ground. Amy then nudged the guy so that he rolled, and she pressed her foot against his neck, while wielding her Piko-Piko hammer. "Alright, pal!" Amy began. "I don't know what you guys want, but you are not getting it from m…"

She stopped when a bullet hit her exposed back. Amy stepped back, trying to process what was going on. Her brain activity was starting to lose activity, and she had a very tough time concentration upon being able to hold her body up, much less interpret her current predicament. Her eyesight began to blur, as if she was hung over as a result of drinking too much alcohol. She conjured up her remaining strength to pull out her Piko-Piko hammer to lean against, so she didn't fall to the ground, but she knew that it would've been inevitable anyway. In fact, that was the last thing that went through her mind before she completely lost consciousness.

The final agent standing, the one that shot Amy, observed his target. Amy looked very innocent on the ground, laying there, and she looked as if she wouldn't have ever be able to take down most of a group of C.I.A. agents. "Hmmm," the agent pondered to himself. "I can't believe that she was able to take most of us down." Right after making that statement, he reached into his backpack for a big bag, a bag similar to what the stereotypical bank robbers would use to steal from a teller, and gently pushed her into it. Before he closed the bag, he walked over to the pool, picked up Amy's articles of clothing, and also placed them in the bag. "She wouldn't wanna be half-naked in front of the man that she's about to meet."

* * *

Amy slowly began opening her eyes after at least a few hours of unconsciousness. Before her vision fully came back to her, she knew, from the recycled circulation of air, that she was in a condensed area. She realized when she opened her eyes that that condensed area was a big bag with a few tiny holes to be sure that Amy didn't suffocate. Because the sun was just out enough for light to reach the bag, Amy was able to see herself. She looked down, and she noticed that the one that stuffed her into the bag also conveniently packed her regular attire. But she didn't worry about slipping on her skirt just yet.

She continued to use her senses to see if she could identify where she was. She heard the sound of an engine, and the sound one hears when traversing in a vehicle. She concluded that she was being taken somewhere.

She also heard the sound of another being breathing in and out. Amy decided to take her chances and say something, hoping that she would get a response. "Hello?" As a response, she heard the sound of mumbling.

"Hey, wait a second," Amy said out loud. "Is that you Tails?" Tails made a "yeahuh" sound in a mumbling form, because his mouth was still covered in duck tape back when he was kidnapped.

To confirm that Tails's mouth was obstructed by tape, Amy asked him. Tails replied with another "uhuh" type sounds. Amy then decided that talking would be almost pointless, unless it was something that was rhetorical. Instead, she focused her attention on slipping back into her clothe, which proved to be little bit of a challenge. She transitioned from her damp bathing suit, which was not only very uncomfortable for her because of the dampness, but because of the little space as well, to her panties and pink skirt that she wears around all the time.

Once done with that arduous task, she concluded that she could do nothing else in this situation, so she just sat back and pondered where the C.I.A. agents could be taking them. She thought about what the government's previous attempts at capturing, and keeping, Amy's friends in some sort of confinement. Amy thought about what Cream and Cheese went through when first arriving on Earth, when they were trapped in a tube, being scanned and studied by government appointed scientists in the classified location known as Area 99. She thought about Sonic being wrongfully put in jail for performing horrible crimes that Shadow the Hedgehog actually committed, and her rescuing of Sonic.

This brought on another line of thought for Amy. She thought about how much Sonic and the gang back on Mobius must be worrying sick about how both of them simply vanished. Would they attempt to blame the sinister Dr. Eggman for kidnapping? Even if Dr. Eggman pledged guilty to not stealing them both away, Sonic would definitely not believe him (Knuckles would though. XD) She also thought about how committed Sonic would be to finding her. She imagined Sonic coming across her ruined home, panicking because she could have been inside when it collapsed. She imaged Sonic running to each of her friends, desperately hoping that he would find any information upon the whereabouts of her location. She thought about Sonic finally giving up, after searching for days and weeks, crawling on the ground in agonizing defeat, while knowing full well that he would never see a very close friend again.

These thoughts sparked one of the many times Amy played an imaginative event through her head that she very dearly wished came true…

_Amy was back on Mobius, in a field of flowers. But the clouds were obstructing the sun's ability to shine light upon the planet, and Amy was very sad. She wasn't sad that the sun was blocked, but she was upset because she was alone. _

_She started to ball on the ground, while rubbing her two gloved hands against her eyes. "Ohhh Sonic…" Amy said, while still crying. _

_But then someone arrived to witness the site of the poor hedgehog's misery. He crept down close to Amy's face, but she didn't know. Her eyes were so full of tears that she didn't see, nor care to see, what was directly in front of her at the moment. The person whispered in Amy's ear, "Hello Amy." _

_That greeting made Amy immediately stop crying. She knew that very voice. It was none other than the one that Amy was crying about, Sonic the Hedgehog._

_Amy instantly began to wipe the tears from her eyes, but Sonic offered a hand to help her out. Amy was stunned at Sonic's affection all of the sudden. Amy grabbed Sonic's hand, and held it tight. "Oh Sonic," Amy repeated, except this time she had a recipient to her message. _

"_Don't worry Amy," Sonic caringly said. "I'm here for you." _

_After that, they exchanged a long hug, while Amy still lightly cried. _

Tails was awake and heard the sad Amy right by her. Tails tried to ask what was wrong, but it came out in the Kenny McCormick-like way. Nevertheless, Amy understood what Tails was trying to ask. "I can't imagine what our friends must be going through right now, trying to find us and all," Amy said, while tears continued to pour down her face. Tails affectionately put an arm around Amy's back, which, from a view outside of Amy's and Tails's bags, would've looked like a bag with an arm hugging another bag, and mumbled, "It's gonna be alright, Amy."

When Tails mumbled that, Amy started to sob less, and pretty soon, her emotions died down. After sniffling a few times, Amy said, "Thanks Tails."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, until Amy asked Tails a question. "Hey Tails," Amy said, in a light tone.

"Yes Amy?" Tails replied back, in a tired way. He was actually audible because he was able to get the tape off of his mouth, after several arduous minutes of pulling at it.

"What do you think is going to happen to us?"

Tails was pretty stunned that Amy Rose, out of all people, would ask Tails, out of all people, that question. "Come on Amy, we have to be strong!"

"I can only be strong when I know Sonic will be there to rescue me," Amy replied.

"Don't worry, Amy. When I'm able, I'll come up with a plan to get us out of here."

Amy didn't reply to that comment though; she was asleep, possibly from the energy she exerted from crying earlier. Tails didn't blame her (he too was starting to get a little bit tired.) Tails laid by Amy's side, stroking the top of her head.

For the next hour, or so, they both sat there, leaning against each other in the vehicle that was taking them to an unknown location. Eventually, they both fell asleep.

* * *

"Hey! Wake up!"

Amy and Tails began to slowly transition from sleep mode to being awake, as a result of a C.I.A. agent ordering the two of them to wake up.

When they were awake, they were still in their bags, but they noticed that they changed environments. First off, the sound of traveling vehicles and engines wasn't present. Also, they weren't sitting on comfortable car seats, but rather uncomfortable wooden chairs.

"Now," an agent stated to the two Mobians. "I am going to remove both of you from your bags, but when I do, I want you two to not run away, nor cause any recklessness. If one of you does anything that may appear to be one of the acts that I just described, then I will take the personal liberty of shooting both of you. CLEAR!"

Both Tails and Amy reluctantly stated "yes." After that, a new voice became a part of the "conversation". "Now now general," said the voice. "You don't need to be harsh to these two. I know they wouldn't do anything bad."

Tails, being on the planet for only a few days, didn't recognize the voice at all, but Amy knew. She heard the sound of his voice when the commentators on Fox News used clips of himself talking to attack him using ad hominem attacks and attacks that had no logical point whatsoever to attempt to classify him as a "socialist/communist/revolutionary/Marxist." But Amy, like many American citizens, fell for it.

"Hey, I know that voice!" Amy said. After that, they were both debagged. When they looked forward, Amy's guess was spot on. They were staring into the face of the president of the United States of America, Barack Obama.

* * *

Sonic began chasing after the Egg Carrier 2 through the big Mobian city of Station Square. Sonic would have just run up a building, and jump up towards the flying ship, but it was way too far in the sky for the blue hedgehog to reach, so he had to come up with a different way to catch Dr. Eggman. His only plan, for the moment, was to continue to chase after it, hoping that the ship would eventually land.

Sonic's planning almost caused him to run directly into a car, while crossing a four-way intersection. Fortunately, Sonic jumped just in time to barely miss the car, but he did leap on top of the car, leap off of that, and jump up again.

"This is madness," Sonic thought to himself, while he was in the air after jumping off the car. "I never mess up my footwork!"

Sonic fell towards the street, but as he got closer to the ground, he was able to grab onto a street light, twirl around it a few times, and launch himself back down the street. "Actually," Sonic thought. "That was pretty fun!"

Despite the fact that he was chasing after his arch nemesis, which potentially had his best friend and that pink hedgehog, he started to enjoy the thrill of his most enjoyable pastime: running. But it wasn't just the running; it was the thrill of dodging obstacles while running. Examples of these obstacles included cars, traffic, and pedestrians.

While running, Sonic noticed that the ship began to descend slightly. "Now is my chance," Sonic said to himself. He made a 90 degree turn to the left, ran up a huge and tall building, and when he got to the top, he launched himself into the air, began his signature spin dash, and headed towards the Egg Carrier 2. Unfortunately, when he got close to the ship, a force stopped him.

Not only did this force stop the hedgehog, but it also zapped him. Sonic felt the electricity flow up his arm, and then instantly throughout the rest of his body. While being shocked, his body was stuck against the force field that defended the Egg Carrier 2. "Bwaaahahahaha. You fell for my trap, hedgehog," Eggman yelled from his loud speaker. "I knew that I would get you to attempt to penetrate my defenses when I lowered the ship!"

And with that, the electricity stopped zapping Sonic, and he began to fall towards Mobius. Halfway through the fall, Sonic looked down, and tried to figure out a safe spot to land. He noticed a bunch of regular vehicles, and a tractor trailer below. He decided that landing on top of the huge semi was his best bet, because the odds of going through the roof of the truck and landing on something soft were much higher than surviving a fall on top of a car (not to mention the injuries that could result from the driver or passengers of the car.) So Sonic fell in the direction of the tractor trailer, and eventually fell on top of it.

He fell through the roof, and landed on something rather soft. When he looked down, he noticed that he was on top of pillows. "Hehe," Sonic laughed. "I'm a lucky hog!"

The fall didn't cause him to give up on his chase, however. He jumped through the hole that he made when falling through the truck, jumped off the truck, and began to catch up to the Egg Carrier 2, which was still at relatively the same altitude.

Meanwhile, on the ship, Eggman was laughing his signature, annoying laugh, while Decoe and Bocoe were standing in the corner, making fun of the doctor. While Eggman was cheering, due to the fact that he thought that Sonic was dead from the fall, Decoe and Bocoe noticed something on a video display near them that displayed a view from behind the ship. Decoe said, "Hey, doesn't that look like Sonic?"

Just from hearing that, Eggman stopped his cheering, and ran towards the display, pushing both of his robots out of the way. "I don't believe this," Eggman yelled from the top of his lungs. "That hedgehog will NOT humiliate me again!"

Eggman ran towards the pilot's chair, which he was also able to control the weaponry from, and planted his fist against a big red button. This launched every single weapon towards the hedgehog.

Sonic only noticed the bullets when he heard them ricochet from the pavement around his feet. Sonic instantly started to run a complex pattern, so that the bullets didn't hit him, and so none of the bullets would hit any pedestrian. In fact, this pattern led him up a building due to the second reason. He figured that the odds of a pedestrian getting injured from an Eggman weapon would be much less if he jumped from building to building.

Sonic's pattern of jumping from each building seemed to be doing okay, until he noticed that a new set of weapons was heading towards his way. He counted a dozen missiles that were aimed directly at him. Sonic's solution: run around in a big circle on a building, causing a mini tornado to form. When the missiles reached the speedy hedgehog, they flew into the tornado, and then flew out in random directions, exploding in the process.

When Sonic couldn't see any more missiles in his tornado, he stopped, and took a breath. He could hear Eggman yell from all the way in the Egg Carrier 2. "What a baby," Sonic said to himself, as he ran down the building he was on, and continued his chase through the streets.

He didn't have to run for long, however, because they just passed the city limit, and exited Station Square. They were now in the fields, and area that Sonic knew very well. In fact, he knew it so well, that he already knew where Eggman was going, despite only knowing his general direction. "He's going back to his bass," Sonic stated. The bass is located on the outskirts of Mystic Ruins, which is close to Angel Island, where the Master Emerald, and Knuckles, is located.

With that bit of knowledge, Sonic ran passed the Egg Carrier 2, and towards Angel Island.

* * *

While Sonic was running towards the Master Emerald, Knuckles was back at the original bass where the three scientists first arrived on Mobius. To Knuckles, it was blatantly obvious that he just missed the scientists enter by around a day. He could see the human footprints engraved into the ground. He could smell the scent that was usually present in a science lab. He also smelled the Egg Carrier 2 that was there prior. Of course, Knuckles didn't know that the ship was the Egg Carrier 2, nor did he know that Eggman even knew about the humans being on Mobius. So with a hint of disappointment, he trekked back towards his Master Emerald.

When he got back, he knelt before the giant green emerald, and said, "If you can hear me, I need some answers!" The Master Emerald said nothing.

Knuckles got up from his kneeling position, and kicked a small pebble on the ground. "Why is it that the Emerald only speaks to me randomly?" With that, he decided to "sleep" on the issue, by taking a nap on top of the emerald, which was flat enough, and big enough, for the echidna to lay on without discomfort. He was only able to lay on the big emerald for only a few seconds before the blue blur arrived. The wind, from his tremendous speed, caused Knuckles to fall off the Master Emerald, and hit his head on the ground.

He got up instantly, rubbed his head, and yelled, "What do you want, Sonic?" in an angry voice.

When the dust cleared from Sonic's speed, he realized the implications of his negligence, but that didn't stop him from saying, "What's up, knucklehead?"

Having cooled down a little bit since falling from his head, he replied, "I dunno, you tell me."

Sonic figured that, because he ran at the speed of sound, and because the Egg Carrier 2 wouldn't pass over them, while returning back to Eggman's bass, anytime soon, he would tell Knuckles everything up to that point. He leaned against the Master Emerald, trying to find a comfortable position to tell the story, when Knuckles yelled, "Don't lean against my Emerald!"

Sonic backed away, and yelped, "Okay okay okay, geez Knuckles!"

"How many times have I told you not to do that?"

"Hmmm….," Sonic began to calculate. "About 167 times?"

After a short pause, Knuckles stated, "Smart-aleck."

Sonic, deciding that his story was more important than the useless bantering, began to recount the major events that unfolded that day. He told of how he "borrowed" Tails's biplane, how he discovered Amy's house in ruins, how he met two humans, how the two scientists lost Chuck Thorndyke, and how Dr. Eggman kidnapped both Amy and Tails.

Knuckles then decided to tell Sonic about the events that happened on Knuckles's watch. He told about the Master Emerald showing the three human scientists leaving a vortex, how he was unable to find any trace of the scientists, despite knowing the exact location, how he ran into Tails while investigating the area, how a major storm could have caused Tails to get lost, and how he ran back to the original spot to find footprints.

Now that they both told their stories, they both took a few moments to start positioning the puzzle pieces of what happened prior. Sonic was the first to make a connection. "So if Tails ran off shortly before a big storm hit, and if he ran in the direction of Amy's house, then he must've traveled to Amy's. So that means…"

Knuckles decided to finish Sonic's sentence. "…Eggman kidnapped them, and destroyed Amy's house!"

Sonic yelled, "Yes! It's great what two can figure out with the power of teamwork!"

"Like I haven't heard that cliché remark before," Knuckles retorted. "But hey, now I know who those three humans were from the vision."

Right after that remark, Sonic and Knuckles heard the Egg Carrier 2 fly above them. They also heard Eggman boom, "Good luck buffoons!" from his speaker.

After lightly laughing at Eggman's obvious ignorance, he said, "So Knuckles," in a challenging way. "Do you want to help me rescue Tails and Amy?"

Knuckles gave a smile, and replied, "Just like old times."

Sonic replied, repeating, "Just like old times," while waving a thumbs-up.

And with that, they both headed off towards Eggman's bass, hoping that they could rescue their friends from the evil scientist's captivity.


	11. A Surprise Rescue

Both Amy and Tails were surprised at where they ended up. From looking around the room for a short period of time, Tails was able to conclude who was sitting in the chair before them. Amy, having fell asleep to the "news" the night before, knew exactly who the man was, and already had an opinion of him. It was President Barack Obama.

"Good afternoon," Obama said, in his deep and meticulous voice.

"So….you're the president now?" Tails asked. This caused Obama to chuckle lightly, as he replied with a yes.

"Now," Obama began. "I know the both of you may have a lot of questions, such as why we kidnapped you or why you are before me right now."

"Damn right!" Amy stated out loud. This caused Obama's body guards to get into a ready position, just in case.

Tails was shocked at Amy's rudeness. "Amy, that was very disrespectful!"

"How can I respect a communist?" Amy bluntly replied back. This caused the body guards and the President to laugh.

"A communist?" Obama asked. "You've only been back on Earth for less than a day, and you already fell for that nonsense?" Obama wasn't mad, but was amused.

Amy, having no logical response to back up her claim, was silent.

"We can talk about that later," Obama stated, before switching to the topic at hand. "So you both are probably wondering why we kidnapped you."

Tails replied, "Yes, Mr. President. But it was very startling. Plus, I thought the president couldn't just simply kidnap people."

"Nah," Obama replied. "The PATRIOT Act is still law."

Tails replied with a light "Oh." Tails knew about this act because, while he was on Earth, he got the chance to study up on current events.

"When you guys teleported to Earth," Obama continued. "We were able to track you two with new state of the art technology, thanks to Professor Thorndyke, that allowed us to detect whenever energy from Chaos Emeralds emitted."

"Cool!" Tails blurted out. Although Tails thought that human technology was spectacular, it more than likely didn't compare to his own Chaos Emerald detector, which could detect Chaos Emeralds throughout an entire galaxy. It was used back when Sonic and the gang were flying around the galaxy, trying to locate the Chaos Emeralds while attempting to defeat the Metarex.

"I knew that you'd be impressed," Obama stated, knowing how technologically savvy the prodigious kitsune was. "But on with my story."

"So as you both may already know," the president continued. "I instructed Professor Thorndyke to study the power of the Chaos Emeralds, using artificial gems, and, from the study, find away to teleport from Earth to Mobius without negative implications, such as Chris's age regression."

"But wait a minute," Tails interrupted. "Didn't you calculate the implications of experimenting with the energy from the Chaos Emeralds?"

"Well," Obama noted. "Professor Thorndyke promised that nothing would go wrong under his watch. He told me personally that he studied the real Chaos Emeralds enough to replicate the gems, and then experiment and use them in ways that would not cause any negative implications."

This explanation didn't seem to satisfy Tails. "I know I trust Chuck, but the odds of both of our worlds diminishing were still high. I bet Chuck didn't realize that his experimenting caused Amy and I to teleport hear in the first place."

Obama listened with great enthusiasm. "Please explain," the president asked.

"Well," the two-tailed fox began. "I was at Amy's house, and when she showed me the yellow Chaos Emerald…" Tails removed the gem from his twin tails. "…we were suddenly teleported to Earth."

Obama stopped to think about Tails's recount, and stated, "Interesting." He continued by asking, "Did anyone get seriously hurt?"

Tails replied with a simple "no".

"Great," the president began. "Now that we know that teleporting from dimension to dimension doesn't cause any harm, I have a proposition to make."

Tails was quite surprised to hear the leader of the United States make a proposition with some Mobian. "A proposition?"

"Yes," the president replied. "I would like to travel to Mobius."

Amy decided to ask the next question. "But why would you want to do that?"

"Well," Obama started. "If we can establish trade agreements with Mobius, or separate Mobian countries or governments, then it may help us further get out of our current economic recession.

"A recession?" Tails asked.

"I will explain," Obama began.

INSERT LONG EXPLANATION OF WHY OUR COUNTRY IS IN A RECESSION HERE!

"But," Obama noted, after giving a long lecture upon how the deregulation of derivatives, mortgages, credit default swaps, and merges caused the economy to collapse. "In order for us to continue to keep a good pace on our economic recovery, trade agreements with your world would really help."

"I don't know," Tails replied. "We pretty much have a very loose system operating on Mobius. The only place with any government at all is Station Square, which has a small congress."

Obama smiled at this piece of knowledge, and stated, "I can negotiate with a small congress."

"Well," Tails thought, with still some palpable doubt. "Aren't you worried that something bad could happen when traveling to Mobius?"

"You just told me that nothing bad happened to you," Obama replied. "Plus, it is Dr. Thorndykes invention, after all, and I trust his inventions with my life."

"But," Tails asked. "What will the country do without you leading?"

"Simple," Obama stated. "I will do a speech about the current situation, and for the next few days, the country can function as if I am on vacation. It truly isn't anything to worry about."

"Yeah," Amy added in. "Especially when his people could use a break from communism." This remark caused the guards and Obama to laugh once more.

"Seriously," Obama stated while chuckling. "You sound like Glenn Beck."

Amy was astonished at the fact that Obama accurately predicted her source. "How did you know?" Amy asked.

"Well," Obama stated, still while chuckling. "That is what Beck does every day. He makes up crazy conspiracy theories and accusations that are purely false, distorted, and very inaccurate. He does fit well in with Fox News."

"Fox News is a disgrace to all of fox-kind," Tails stated. He himself flipped through the channels one day when he stumbled upon commentators like Bill O'Reilly and Sean Hannity. Although he didn't know much about politics back then, he did know that their accusations were what Obama was describing now.

"Oh," Amy stated. "I'm sorry for calling you a communist Mr. President," she said, in her innocent tone.

"It's no problem," the president replied. "Millions of Americans currently believe the same stuff that you just did simply by watching those shows and being misinformed."

"But let us get back to the task at hand, shall we?" Obama asked the two Mobians.

"Right," Tails replied, while waiting for the President to make his next proclamation.

"So this is what we'll do," Obama declared. "First, we will contact Ella and Mr. Tanaka and tell them to head to Professor Thorndyke's lab. Then, we will quickly set up a press meeting outside the lab for reporters to report, where I will have Robert Gibbs, my press secretary, give a speech to them. Finally, I will give my small farewell speech and we will be off."

"Sounds like a plan!" Tails exclaimed.

"Agreed!" Amy replied.

"Now that we have our plan set up," Obama stated. "I would like you to call the Thorndyke residence." He then handed the Oval Office phone to Tails.

"Thank you," Tails said, as he started dialing the numbers that would connect him to the Thorndyke residence.

At the Thorndyke Mansion, both Ella and Tanaka were doing their own things. Ella was in the middle of baking an apple pie and Tanaka was reading a "Karate for Dummies" book. They were both oblivious of the fact that the two Mobians were gone.

Ella was just taking the freshly baked apple pie out of the oven when the phone starting to ring. She set the pie down on a cooling rack, removed her oven mittens, and answered the phone. "'ello, Thorndyke residence," she stated, in her stereotypical Latina accent.

"Hey, this is Tails," Tails said. "Have you been looking for us?"

This seemed like an odd question for Ella. She replied saying, "What do you mean 'looking for us'?"

"Well," the kitsun began. "We are sort of at the White House right now and…"

"WHAT!" Ella yelled. "How did you get there?" She seemed rather shocked to find that he not only left the Manor area, but also went all the way to Washington D.C. without them even knowing. Of course, it wasn't too far away, but she was still obfuscated.

"Yeah," Tails began to say when President Obama interrupted.

"Hand me the phone, Tails. I know how to take care of this," Obama stated. With that, Tails handed the phone over to the commander-in-chief, and waited to hear what he would say to the maid.

"Hello Ella," the President began. "This is Barack Obama."

At this point, Ella was speechless. "Why, uh, hello, Mr. President," Ella nervously replied. She hasn't met this president, despite the fact that Chuck Thorndyke met with him on several occasions, as well as Chuck's son, which exchanged private sector to public sector deals with the President and the federal government.

"We need you and Mr. Tanaka to go to Professor Thorndyke's lab immediately. The rest of the story will be explained later," the president said.

"Okay Mr. President," Ella replied.

"Have a good day." That was the last line the president spoke before he hung up. "Now," Obama stated, this time to Tails and Amy. "Would you like to give Christopher Thorndyke a call?"

Amy, being excited to possibly meet up with another old friend, jumped towards the phone, and yelled, "Sure!"

"Are you sure you want Chris to come along too," Tails asked.

"It shouldn't be a problem," the President replied. "Especially since I can extend his deadlines with a few phone calls."

Amy starred at the buttons in confusion, and after starring at them for a few moments, she asked,"What is Chris's number?"

Obama recited the number by heart to the pink hedgehog, and she imputed the information. "How did you know his number," Tails asked.

"These are just some of the small things the president should know," Obama replied.

After Obama's mini explanation, they listened as the phone began ringing.

Christopher Thorndyke was asleep in his dorm with a pencil in his ear and a textbook at his computer desk. He was in the middle of studying for his classes at the college that he is currently attending, Harvard University, when he heard the phone ringing. Upon hearing the ringing phone, he started to lift his head. He got out of his chair, walked to the phone, and picked it up. "Hello," he said in a groggy voice.

"Hey Chris!" Amy said in her loud, high-pitched voice.

"Hey wait…who is this?" Chris asked, still with an unclear throat. "_It can't be…_" he began to say in his head, when his suspicion was confirmed.

"It's Amy!" she stated.

"Amy!" Chris stated. "How are you…how…when..." Chris began to trail off and question Dr. Eggman's own theory on the teleportation between the two worlds. He stated that the fact that Sonic and the gang even teleported to Earth, and the fact that he was even able to teleport to Mobius, was all a very small chance and that each opportunity only comes around rarely."

Amy decided to then put the phone on speaker so that Tails could talk as well. "Hey Chris!" Tails stated.

"Tails?" Chris asked. He would surely have a logical explanation. But at the moment, he stopped caring about the logic behind their ability to chat with his Mobian friends.

"How've you been Tails?" Chris asked, just happy that he was able to communicate with his old pals.

"Pretty good," Tails answered, before Obama began to speak.

"Hello Chris," Obama began. "This is Barack Obama."

"Obama?" Chris questioned. Surely if the president was involved, something must have been going down.

"If you are not busy, we would like to pick you up by helicopter," Obama stated. "We are going to Professor Thorndyke's lab."

"Oh, uh…okay!" Chris replied. He was currently on a one week break from school, and he didn't have to finish his work till then, so why not?

"Great, see you in a few," Obama stated.

Once he put down the phone, he began walking out of the room, flagging Tails and Amy to come with him. "Follow me," directed the president. The two Mobians followed his pace down the hallways until they were outside. He already had a helicopter up and ready.

"Cool helicopter!" Tails stated, admiring the sleek design of the presidential helicopter. With that, all three of them entered.

Before they left, the president asked the helicopter driver to step out of the vehicle and allow Tails to take over. "Are you sure Mr. President?" the trained profession asked.

"Don't worry about it," Obama stated. "You will still get paid for this trip, plus I would put my life on the line for both you and for Tails."

"Okay then," the pilot stated, still with some uncertainty in his voice.

Once the pilot got out, Tails took his place, and strapped himself into the seat. He got familiar with all of the buttons and gadgets, and finally, began to spin the helicopter blades. Once this process began, a GPS began to "talk" to the kitsun. "Where would you like to go?" the computerized voice asked.

"Harvard University," the fox answered. After a few seconds the GPS confirmed his request, and it gave a direct line on a mini-screen towards the school.

* * *

"Hurry it up, Knucklehead," Sonic jokingly exclaimed, while they were both trekking through the jungles of Mystic Ruins." While Sonic was zipping through the trees with the speed of sound, Knuckles was merely gliding from tree to tree.

Before Knuckles could respond, they were already there. By the time Knuckles climbed down the last tree that he landed on, Sonic was already examining Eggman's base, dubbed "Final Egg" due to it's thick defenses. The lights were blaring from the base, and the pollution that was spewing from the building was palpable because of the stench and because of the cloud of air pollution hovering around the area of the building.

Sonic clung to his nose and said, "Peeeuuu!" With his other hand, he attempted to circulate the air around him in order to make it easier to breathe.

"Yeah," Knuckles responded. "No kidding."

Sonic promptly released his hand from his noes and faced the entrance to the base. "Let's go," Sonic stated, waving Knuckles to follow. Knuckles followed, and they both entered the entrance. Once they did, the door closed, and the small elevator-like room that they stood in began to move at a fast pace towards the base. In fact, it was pretty much an elevator, except it had a downwards slant, like a slide, rather than simply going up or down. Both Sonic and Knuckles braced themselves once the ride began.

"At least air flows in here," Sonic noted, observing the fact that there was a small vent in there was was on.

Soon after, the elevator stopped, and the door automatically opened. The hedgehog and the echidna both walked out slowly to enter a big room. "This place didn't seem to change a bit," Sonic stated. It was exactly how he remembered it back when he first entered it when chasing down Eggman after he fled the original Egg Carrier. It had it's door puzzle, and it even still had the multiple copies of different models of Metal Sonic in tubes connected to the walls.

The two walked towards the puzzle and examined it for a second. It was two sets of three buttons on each side. "I remember how to unlock this." Sonic said. He jumped on a combination of buttons, that seemed random to Knuckles, which, after twenty seconds, opened up the door.

"Wow," Knuckles said in surprise. "How did you solve that so quickly?"

"We hedgehogs have a great memory," Sonic smugly replied.

"Oh yeah," Knuckles asked, in a challenging yet skeptical way. "I bet you wouldn't be able to tell me how many pieces of shredded pepper jack cheese were on your last chili dog?"

"54," Sonic replied, proving his previous point.

"Showoff," Knuckles retorted. With that, they entered the big room that laid before them. Inside that room, they saw an infestation of robots and buzz bombers. "Hehe," Sonic said. "This will be no prob!" He then started his signature spindash, and destroyed a whole line of buzz bombers. While Sonic was doing that, Knuckles was destroying some of the torrents that where shooting at the both of them. When they were done, Sonic noticed a couple of conveniently placed rings in the middle of the area. While Sonic was casually walking towards them, Knuckles warned, "You may not know if that is a trap, Sonic."

"Relax Knuckles. Sonic the Hedgehog never falls into any trAAAAA" while falling down a hole that was placed under the rings.

"God damn it," Knuckles said under his breathe, while following Sonic headfirst into the hole. Fortunately for them, it didn't travel far. Sonic landed on his rear end, and Knuckles landed gracefully on his feet, doing a flip after leaving the hole so he didn't hit his head on the ground.

Sonic was rubbing his rear end in pain when Knuckles asked, "Are you alright Sonic?"

Sonic answered, "I should be fine. After all, I did get some rings out of it!" Sonic thought that his joke was amusing, but Knuckles did not.

"This is no time to be playing games Sonic!" Knuckles exclaimed. "Now we must get back up to the main floor so we can rescue our friends." From there, Knuckles reached for Sonic's hands to help him pull him off the jagged ground. "Where are we anyway?" Knuckles asked.

"It appears as if we landed in some sort of underground prison," Sonic replied. The cell that they were in was just enough room for one person to live, complete with a bed made out of concrete, and a piece of chalk.

"Don't worry, I can use my Sonic spin to get us out of this cell," Sonic explained. He then put his explanation to action by charging up his spin, and charging at the rusted cell gate with his might. It didn't take that much effort on his part to breakthrough. Once out, they both walked down the path of jail cells, attempting to find away out.

"Wait...I know what to do," Sonic stated, while testing out his epiphany. He got into a Sonic spin, and spun at the ceiling, making a big enough hole to travel up. Sonic made it big enough so he could run up it at a 90 degree angle, and it was also big enough for Knuckles, who used his shovel claws to climb up hard rock.

Sonic, naturally, got up there first, and while he was waiting for Knuckles to get up there, tapped his feet impatiently while glaring at his watch. "I'm waaaaitinnnng," Sonic said. Knuckles eventually got up.

After looking around the area, Knuckles said, "Wait...did we just dodge all the traps?" They looked behind to find the end of the path that led to the parked Egg Carrier 2. When they looked in front of them, they saw the huge ship. Up above, the sun was shining light, because the retractable roof was not closed.

"Well," Sonic stated. "Let's go!" Sonic ran towards the Egg Carrier 2, while Knuckles followed along at his normal running pace.

They ran under the ship to find a hole that opens up with a code. The input keyboard was right next to the enclosed entrance. "Hmmmm," Sonic thought to himself. He first tried typing in "MARIA," but that code didn't work. After that, he tried simply putting in "EGGMAN," which did work.

"Is he that dumb?" Knuckles asked. That caused the two to laugh before they intruded into the ship.

When they got in, Sonic instantly remembered the basic layout, because Eggman used the exact same model from the original Egg Carrier as he did with the newer one. "I bet they are holding Amy and Tails in the jail room," Sonic proclaimed.

"Right," Knuckles replied in acknowledgment. With that, they both started running down the halls until they finally found the door to the mini jail.

Sonic cleared the way and lightly waved towards the door, while saying, "Care to do the honors, Knuckles?"

"With pleasure," the eager echidna replied. He then braced himself in a ready position, and began punching the metal door. After only ten seconds of punching, the hinges fell from the door to reveal the prisoner.

Both Sonic and Knuckles ran in, and were both surprised at who they found.


	12. Poisonous

**Now that I have my laptop, these chapters should be getting finished faster, although a specific date will not be guaranteed. Since school is starting in a manner of hours (I stayed up all night finishing this chapter, XD), and because debate is also starting, and because work is giving me good hours, and because I also have an internship, my schedule is quite packed! Plus I have 4 A.P classes, as opposed to 1 last year!**

**Anyway, read and enjoy! **

Christopher Thorndyke was all ready to go, although he didn't really have to bring anything. He basically just had to put away his stuff in his dorm, so that his roommate didn't complain. After all, it was not like he was going to be gone for too long.

So he waited outside the building, in a grassy area, for the helicopter, containing both his old pals and the President of the United States, to land in. He was way more excited to reunite with his friends, however.

He remembered all of the good times he had with them from the time Sonic conveniently landed in his pool, all the way to when he had to leave Mobius suddenly because Eggman said that he wouldn't have another foreseeable opportunity to leave (although, now looking at it, that may have been propaganda to get him out.) All of these memories he cherished dearly, and even wrote about some in his memoir regarding the battles with the Metarex. But now, in only a few moments, he would meet up with some of his long-lost friends once again.

"Finally," Chris said to himself happily.

And only a few moments later, he heard the sound of a helicopter entering the area. He waved his hands to show the pilot, Tails, where he was. Tails saw his location, and descended just far enough away so that Chris wouldn't get hid by the helicopter nor the blades. Then, Tails made sure the helicopter was okay (by checking the dashboard,) and finally, shut it down, and left the flying machine.

Chris walked up to Tails, knelt down, and gave him a firm hug.

"Hi ya Chris," Tails said, in response.

Chris let go of the embrace, and replied, "How have you been?"

"Really great," Tails said, optimistically. While he was saying that, though, Amy ran up to Chris and hugged him.

"Hey Amy," Chris stated.

"Hey Chris!" Amy stated. "How is living on your own?"

"It's pretty fun," Chris replied, nonchalantly.

After that, the final passenger got out of the helicopter to greet Chris. "Hello Christopher," Obama said, in his deep monotone voice.

"Hello Mr. President," Chris respectively replied back.

After that short greeting, however, the President called everyone to get into the helicopter so that they could continue with their plans without wasting too much time. So they got in, and took off.

* * *

"So how's life been since you returned to Earth?" Tails asked, while piloting the helicopter.

Chris replied, "Pretty good, well, it would have been better being able to see you guys everyday..."

"I'm flattered," Obama said, causing laughter in the helicopter.

After the laughing subsided, Chris continued, "But nevertheless, my life seems to be on track right now."

Amy asked, "We still have awhile to get to the lab, so why don't you tell us more?"

"Okay," Chris replied. "Well, as you all know, Eggman built me that transportation pod that transported me back to Earth, because he said that the only known opportunity to get back was very soon. So, I left without saying good-bye. Sorry about that, by the way."

"That was perfectly fine with us, Chris," Tails replied. "If you had to leave then, it was perfectly understandable."

"Thanks Tails," Chris stated. "So when I arrived back to Earth, I landed in a forest, found my way back to my parents' house, and explained what happened. From there, I took a small break from schooling, and decided to publish my memoir on our adventures in space."

"Yeah, I know," Tails replied, remembering the fact that he included his relationship with Cosmo in there. This caused his response to be less fruitful and more sad.

"Is something wrong," Amy asked the sad kitsune.

"If you are mad that I wrote about Cosmo in there," Chris stated. "Then I apologize." Chris knew almost instantly why the kitsun was getting bent out of shape, for it was obvious to the intelligent college student.

"It's fine," Tails replied, with an improved attitude.

"So after I wrote and published that, I went back to school," Chris stated, ending the summarized version of the explanation of his life after getting back to Earth.

"So what are you schooling for," the President asked.

"I want to be a zoologist," Chris replied. "Ever since meeting Sonic and the gang, I've been inspired to learn more about animals and study them," and after turning to Tails, he stated, "no offense."

"It's okay," Tails replied, now back into his regular, happy mood. This made both Tails and Chris remember their conversation they had shortly after Sonic and the gang arrived on Earth, before they dealt with the dam that was about to be built, which would have wrecked the ecosystem of the native animals of that particular area, but they were able to stop it.

Chris decided to change the subject. "So how did you and Amy get here?"

Tails began to, once again, explain what happened. "I was at Amy's house when one of the Chaos Emeralds transported us here. I suspect that it had something to do with the use of Chaos energy on Earth."

"In speaking of which," Chris added. "Will Grandpa be there?"

"Your grandfather is actually on Mobius right now," the President replied.

Chris, quite surprised, replied, "What!"

"Let's just say that he was a little impatient before leaving," Tails replied, before lightly laughing.

"Oh, I see," Chris replied. "I guess he was so eager to finally use his teleporter that he didn't bother to call anyone prior to leaving."

"It appeared so," Amy agreed.

So they all sat in the helicopter, exchanging in small talk, while Tails continued to fly the helicopter towards the destination.

* * *

A half hour later, they arrived at Chuck's lab, where not only Tanaka and Ella were waiting, but so were a crowd of media reporters, security guards, the Press Secretary Robert Gibbs, the Secretary of State Hillary Clinton, and other high raking figures and cabinet members.

Tails landed a few yards away, and they all got out of the helicopter. Obama gathered them all up, and quickly stated, "All right. You guys meet me, with Ella and Tanaka, inside the lab in a few minuets. I'm just going to go give a short speech."

"Yes sir!" Tails replied, as they left to go greet the two servants.

President Obama, meanwhile, walked over to the podium, glanced at the teleprompter, and began his short oration. "Good evening, my fellow Americans," Obama began (in a Bill Clinton-esque matter). "In order to continue to grow our currently healing economy, I will be meeting with foreign leaders in order to set up trade agreements." He paused to scan his crowd, which consisted of reporters from all the major news channels (CNN, ABC, MSNBC, FOX, etc.), before continuing.

"This place, however, is not located in a conventional location. It is actually on Mobius." This caused the crowd to gasp in surprised.

"For months, as apart of the _American Recover and Reinvestment Act_, or more commonly called the 'Stimulus Package, a small chunk was allocated towards the creation of a lab that it's scientists, headed by the world-renowned Professor Thorndyke, used to study Chaos energy. They eventually discovered how to teleport to Mobius without any repercussions, like the one that Christopher Thorndyke wrote about in his memoir." The crowd continued to listen carefully, while the cameras recorded the speech live.

"From there, Thorndyke was able to teleport to Mobius. I will be using this same proven technology to make a short trip to Mobius to establish some trade agreements. Once we can mass-produce teleporters, and set regulations on how these new transportation mechanisms will be governed, and if the Mobian leaders will agree, than our trade will increase. This increase in trade will increase exports, which will create domestic American jobs in the private sector, which is the backbone of our economy."

Obama concluded with this: "In a time when outsourcing job production has run rampant, and during a time when many Americans are still in poverty due to this economic recession, it is the duty of the federal government to act swiftly to restore the problem. Well, proposing trade with new nations is the continuation of the change that won me the election back in 2008. Have a good night."

From there, he walked off the stage, ignoring the huge spark of loud noise coming from reporters who demanded that the commander-in-chief answer more questions. Instead of answering questions, however, Obama entered the lab to speak with everyone in there.

"Hello Tanaka and Ella," Obama stated to the two servants.

"Why hello, President Obama," Tanaka greeted.

"Ello' Obama," Ella replied.

"So I assume you two know what is going on right now?" the President asked.

"Yes sir," Tanaka replied. "Tails and the gang filled us in with all the information that we needed to know."

"Spectacular," Obama replied. He then turned to Tails, Amy, and Chris. "Are you all all set to go?"

They all replied, "Ready!"

They all walked up to the teleporter to get a small debriefing by a scientist who was working that night. "So basically, you enter the teleporter, and once you are done on Mobius, press this button on your remote that I will assign each of you, that will teleport you back to Earth." The scientist then handed each person with a pocket-sized remote.

"Have fun!" the scientist concluded, while walking away. From there, the entire gang walked into the light of the teleporter, and in a blink of an eye, they were gone.

In the same location that the rift originally opened, Obama, Tails, Amy, and Chris fell from it, tumbling on top of each other. They all quickly got up, and wiped off the dust and dirt from the fall, and then looked around the area.

"So this is Mobius," Obama said, observing the surroundings.

"Home sweet home!" Amy replied.

While they were making small talk, Tails was pushing buttons on his high-tech watch. On this watch, he was able to locate his biplane. "That's strange," Tails said. "My plane isn't at my house. Perhaps Sonic took it for a stroll."

So with that, they headed off in the direction of the plane, which wasn't very far away.

After a few minutes, they arrived at the spot outside of Station Square where the plane was originally parked. When Tails walked over to his plane, however, the rest of the gang didn't follow due to their tiredness. In fact, Obama had to lean by a nearby tree, due to the fact that his lungs didn't fully recover from his previous smoking addiction.

"Come on, you guys," Tails exclaimed, while waving his arms in his direction, signaling that he wanted them to follow. After a few more moments of break, they walked to the Tornado, and examined it. "Oh oh," Tails said. "There appears to only be only two seats available."

"I know," Amy said. "How about if the President sat in the back, I sat on a wing, and Chris sat on the other wing?"

"Hey, that sounds like a great idea," Chris replied.

"I don't know," Tails stated, showing signs of palpable doubt. "Are you sure you want to be that risky?"

"Come on Tails," Chris said. "We freakin' flew through space for weeks fighting the Metarex! I think I'll be fine."

"Okay then," Tails stated. "How about you, Amy?"

"Don't worry Tails, I'll be fine," Amy said.

And with that, they all got in, Tails started up the plane, and they took off.

When they got in the air, Amy asked, "So where are we going, anyway?"

"I don't know," Tails said. "The first thing that we should do is to find Sonic, so I am flying towards Station Square to see if any chili dog venders could direct me to where he ran off to."

They were so close to Station Square, however, that by the time Tails was done with his explanation of his plan, they were already in the city. "Shouldn't you find a place to park," Obama asked.

"Already done," Tails replied, pointing towards a closed-off area with a small street used for taking off and parking small planes.

"I got that installed for such occasions," Tails stated.

"Nice," Chris replied, acknowledging Tails's great, long-term thinking.

So the next few moments was dedicated to Tails land and parking his biplane. Once they were done, they departed, and started to walk through blocks of city.

"Now where would Sonic more than likely stop for a chili dog," Tails asked himself. "If I were to get a chili dog, I'd say the Chaotix Pub would be the place where I'd go, because we know the owners." So Tails directed the gang to the pub.

Meanwhile, back at the Chaotix Pub, they were just winding down the afternoon "rush," which consisted of a total of a dozen customers.

"We really raked in good," Charmy proclaimed, waving the bills from the cash register in his hands.

"Be careful with our money," Vector said, taking the money out of the bee's hands.

"Why'dya do that?" Charmy asked, getting "up in Vector's grill."

"Because, as the head of this establishment, I have sole authority over our revenue!"

With the stack of dollar bills in hand, they each tugged at it as if it was a game of tug-a-war until the door opened for the thirteenth time that day. Both Vector and Charmey quickly stopped tugging at the bills, stood up straight, and blindly greeted the paying customers, without knowing who entered. However, after their greetings, they were delighted to see another group of people that they knew.

"Tails! Amy! And Chris too!" Vector said.

"Hello," Amy and Tails replied simultaneously.

"Hey Vector," Chris said.

"And who is this fellow?" Vector asked, noticing the other person in their gang.

"Oh, that is the President of the United States," Tails replied.

Obama then went up and shook Vector's hand. "It's a pleasure," he stated.

"You mean Bush isn't in power anymore?" Vector asked.

"His term expired, and I got elected, whereby replacing him," Obama replied.

"Well, you seem intelligent, at least compared to Bush."

"I thank you for the compliment," Obama said.

"Do ya want to hear my Bush impressions?" Vector asked. During his time spent on Earth, he developed a funny impression of the 43rd President.

"Actually," Tails stated. "We are sort of looking for someone right now."

"Lemme guess...Sonic, right?" Vector asked.

"Spot-on!" Chris replied.

And out of the shadows, Espio came into the room and said, "Sonic ran off, chasing Eggman and his big ship."

"Hiya Espio," Tails greeted.

"Hello Tails," Espio replied. "And it is great to meet you also, Mr. President," Espio directed to Obama, waving his hand out. Obama, figuring that he must have heard his previous conversation with Vector, shook the chameleon's hand.

Finally, both Ronald and James came out from the hallway, discussing Darwin's theory of evolution, when they saw who was at the door. They were not completely shocked to see Amy and Tails, and even Chris, but they were stupefied when they saw the President of the United States just standing there. "Mr. President," Ronald said, with James keeping silent.

"Hello gentlemen," Obama replied, shaking both of their hands.

"It is an honor to finally meet you in person," James stated.

Espio stepped in to tell the group who these two who. "These are the two scientists who traveled to Mobius with Professor Thorndyk."

"Ah, okay," Tails replied. "So where is Chuck, anyway."

"That is what we are still trying to figure out," Ronald replied. "But, in speaking of which, Sonic thought that you two were held captive by Eggman, which is why he went chasing after his ship."

Amy replied, "Why would he think that?"

"Well," James stated. "Both of you seemed to disappear out of plain site, without any logical explanation whatsoever, so Sonic assumed that Eggman must have kidnapped the both of you, especially because he said that he had a friend captive..." The end of his sentence made him think for a second, before he had a great epiphany.

"Hey, wait a minute," James stated. "If Eggman said that he has a friend hostage, and if both of you are standing before us, then the only other person that could be held would have to be..."

"Chuck!" both Sonic and Knuckles exclaimed, looking at the imprisoned scientist. Right after that, the airship started to shake, signaling the fact that it was about to take off. "No time to ponder," Sonic said, grabbing Chuck with both hands. "We've gotta juice!" With that, they began running down the hallways. But by the time they reached their exit, they were already hundreds of feet up in the sky.

"Dang it," Sonic said. "It if were just you and I, Knuckles, then we could easily blow this Popsicle stand!"

Suddenly, Eggman's loud and obnoxious voice came on the loud speakers, and he began to laugh his sinister yet hilarious laugh. "Ho ho ho ho!"

"Quit your "ho ho hoin'" and let us out of here!" Sonic stated.

"You guys will not be going anywhere!" the doctor replied. "I have much more planned for you all."

After the sound of a click echoed throughout the halls, a purple-colored gas began filling them. "Now it is time to suffer the wrath of my new-and-improved, patent bending, Egg Gas!"

"Egg Gas?" Sonic replied. "What a naming fail!"

"Soon enough, I will never have to put up with your annoying jokes ever again!" Eggman victoriously replied.

It appeared as if Eggman was actually right, for once. Sonic and Knuckles dropped to their knees, and Chuck, dropped by Sonic, was already laying face-down on the floor. "Ho ho ho ho!"

"Ugh...Egg...Man...," Sonic stated, with the low amount of energy he had left.

Before he left consciousness, however, he was engulfed by a bright light. After that, all was dark.

**Please be sure to review! **


	13. The Final Chapter

**First off, I would like to apologize for my long absence from writing this story. I have had different priorities that I have been attending, and, before I knew it, over a year flew by! 11****th**** grade was pretty fun yet stressful. Intense debate and speech tournaments, tennis, volunteering for an awesome political candidate, and a plethora of AP classes caused me to delay the publishing of the final chapter of this story. And I am glad that I could finish this up before my final year of high school began! **

**I have other ideas for stories, so if you guys would like to subscribe to my account on here, that would be awesome. I cannot guarantee that I will post frequently, however. **

**With that, enjoy the final installment to Colonization! **

Sonic, Knuckles and Professor Thorndyke were now unconscious. The Egg Gas that Dr. Eggman used would keep the captives asleep for at least an hour.

"Ohoho," Eggman chuckled. "Now I will be able to use them for ransom! Bwahahaha!"

After his minute of laughing, he called Bocoe and Decoe over in order to collect the bodies. Bocoe had Knuckles over one shoulder and Sonic over the other, while Decoe had the fragile professor over one of his shoulders. "It's too bad that Eggman finally defeated them," Bocoe admitted.

"I agree, Bocoe," Decoe replied. "I was beginning to get used to the good guys always winning."

"What are you guys blabbering about now!" Eggman asked, with palpable anger in his voice.

"Oh, uhhh, nothing doctor," both robots replied. They remained quiet until they reached the prison cells.

The two robots were about to place the captives into one of the normal cells when Eggman stopped them. "No, let us put them into our special cell," Eggman said.

The robots replied, "What special cell?"

Eggman, who floated into the room full of prison cells in his flying pod, punched in several digits on a keyboard. This caused a secret door to open in an empty space in the room. They all entered the small hallway (which had barely enough room for Eggman and his pod) and entered a room with several traps that were not activated. The far end of the room had shackles for the captives with Eggman technology implanted in them. In order words, they were no ordinary shackles.

After the prisoners were placed on the wall, Eggman activated a camera that was connected to the pod. This broadcasted throughout every television in Mobius.

* * *

Team Chaotix, Amy, Tails, Ronald, James and President Obama were waiting patiently at the Chaotix bar.

"So, Mr. President," James eagerly asked. "What is it like being the President?"

"Well," Obama began to reply. "If we evaluate my obvious hair lose, as well as the winkles shown on my face, we can conclude that it is not the easiest job in the world."

"So, Tails," Ronald began to ask. "I hear that you are the one responsible for the highly advanced technology throughout the city."

Tails, with an ounce of embarrassment in his voice, replied, "Hehe, yes I am!"

Before they could get into a more in-depth conversation about Tails's prodigiousness and innovations, the television that was located in the bar began to show the image of Sonic, Knuckles and Professor Thorndyke on a wall in shackles. This was followed by the annoying laugh of Dr. Eggman.

"Bwahahaha," Eggman began. "As you all can see, I have captured two of Mobius's greatest heroes…and another person."

This caused everyone in the bar to yell, "Oh no!"

"I am quite a simple man, as well as a man of my word, so I shall only ask for one thing, and one thing only, in exchange for the lives of my three prisoners: the control of Station Square!"

This caused everyone in the bar to gasp loudly and dramatically.

"We can't let him do this," Tails exclaimed. "I am going to go rescue Sonic right now!"

Right before Tails was able to run out the door, however, Amy grabbed Tails's Tails and pulled him back into the establishment. "Owww, Amy," Tails complained. "What's the big deal? We need to rescue Sonic!"

"Come on, Tails," Amy replied. "You should be the first in this room to realize that we must have a plan first!"

After agreeing with the pink hedgehog (as well as cursing at himself for his blatant lack of responsibility), he began to come up with a plan. "Alright," Tails began. "We can take at the most five people, with two ridding in the seats of the Tornado, and three on the two wings. So who is in?"

Amy, Chris and Espio immediately agreed to come. It took an extra few seconds, though, for the fourth one to volunteer.

"I shall go as well," the President stated.

Tails replied, with an obvious concern, "Are you sure, Mr. President?"

"Absolutely," Obama replied. "I have always wanted to go on an adventure, and plus, my athletic abilities, despite the fact that they are now slowly deteriorating due to my age, should aid the group in rescuing the captives."

"Then it is settled," Amy proclaimed. "So how should we get to the Egg Carrier 2?"

"Well," Tails replied. "Eggman didn't change it significantly from the first one. We can do the same thing that we did the first time around: do a quick and easy sub-game that involves shooting down any of Eggman's mechs and artillery, and, if he decides to blast us with that huge cannon, we can dodge it and land onto the Egg Carrier. Thankfully, I will not be switching to a different mode on my airplane, due to the extra passengers, for I will not have the need. The plane is now eq…"

Tails was interrupted by Amy, stating, "Spare the details, Tails. We have no time to waste!" With that, the gang of five got into the airplane (with Obama in the passenger seat and Espio, Amy and Chris on the wings), and they took off.

* * *

**SUB-GAME, STAGE 3**

Within minutes, Tails was able to fly the biplane so that it reached the proximity of the Egg Carrier 2. When Eggman's detectors on his pod went off (he and the robots were now in the cockpit of the airship) the doctor launched all of his missiles, robots, bombs, and other weapons at the incoming biplane. This, however, was no match for the heavily experienced, prodigious kitsune.

Tails maneuvered the biplane so that it went under the airship. He easily dodged a few "land" mines that were placed below it, while dodging on-coming missiles. These bullets blew up the bombs behind Tails, but, thankfully, didn't harm him nor the passengers.

Once he traveled under the Egg Carrier 2, some smaller, robotically controlled biplanes began chasing them. The bullets that came after the biplane were off by miles, due to the expertise flying techniques of Tails.

This continued on for a few minutes until all of Eggman's weapons were used, and he forgot to install that one big cannon thingy that he had on his previous model, so, in essence, he was screwed.

* * *

After Tails collected his points for the round, and logged his high score, he landed on the Egg Carrier 2. He had wheels so, this time, a crash landing was not needed.

When they got off of the biplane, to Tails and Amy's amazements, they found that Eggman's level of imagination was at an all-time low. The Egg Carrier 2, minus a few modifications, had the same basic layout as the former. Because of this, Amy and Tails led the way towards the cockpit while Obama, Espio and Chris followed.

The maneuvering didn't last long. They knew the door to open to get to the cockpit, but when they got there, the doctor was absent. In fact, only Decoe and Bocoe were there. Eggman then appeared on the other side of the windshield, with a controller with a stereotypically large red button, and pressed it. This caused a voice to come onto the intercom, proclaiming that the ship would explode in ten minutes.

"Have fun trying to find your friends, pals," Eggman said, with humor in his voice, as he flew away, asking himself who that tall guy was.

The two robots yelled, "Wait, doctor, wait for us!"

"It is no use," Tails said to the two servants of Eggman. "Eggman has, once again, abandoned you two."

"We don't have time to console Decoe and Bocoe, Tails," Amy said. "We must find them, fast!"

"Oh, that's right," Tails replied. "Decoe, Bocoe, do you guys know where Sonic, Knuckles and Chuck were held?"

The two robots excitedly replied, "Oh yes! Follow us!" With that, the group followed the two robots into the prison area.

Upon walking in, Amy remembered the exact cell that she was trapped in when caught by Eggman's robots (of course, it is a replica of the original, but looks almost exactly the same). She recalled being rescued by the robot that she later saved right before Sonic and Tails destroyed it.

But she was almost acting hypocritical by getting off track. By the time she got her head back into reality, Decoe and Bocoe pointed to the wall that Eggman opened with his console in his pod. "Here it is," Bocoe stated. "But we can't get in because Eggman has the code," Decoe followed.

"Don't worry," Amy stated, pulling her Piko Piko hammer out of thin air. "I will just smash the wall down…heiiiiyaa!" With that, the wall crumbled to the floor, revealing a narrow hallway. They all ran down it until they reached the big room. They saw the captives shackled on the wall in the far end, with what appeared to be traps on the walls.

"Let me handle this," Espio stated, camouflaging into the metallic environment. He slowly tiptoed towards the captives, observing his surroundings intently. He noticed flamethrowers coming from the ceiling, holes in the ground that probably had spikes in them, and other gauges and holes that showed just how deadly this mission was.

Of course, this did not deter Espio from accomplishing his task. Once he unshackled everyone, he soon realized a grave error. "How in the heck am I supposed to get back?

Bocoe and Decoe, at the same time, stated, "We have an idea!" They were able to open their compartment in their belly area, and a computer came out. The screen was angled so that the robots could see them, and it also had a keyboard on each one. They typed away until, after thirty seconds, a few plates appeared on the side, near the edge of where the traps began. The plates had the letters E, G, M, A and N (with two Gs).

"You have got to be kidding me," Tails stated. He was about to jump onto the E (hoping that spelling out the name would close the traps, like how performing the same process on the old Egg Carrier opened a door) when the two robots yelled, "Wait!"

Tails, who was frustrated that he could not simply crack the code, said, "What's up?"

"The code is not 'Eggman,' but 'manegg'. The doctor wanted to trick up introducers just in case."

So with that, Tails spelt out 'manegg,' prompting a voice on the intercom to say "traps deactivated." This allowed for the gang to carry the three captives to safety.

After this, however, the same voice came on and said, "five minutes remaining."

"Oh, shoot!" Tails exclaimed. "We need to book it, and fast!" In response, everyone ran back to the Tornado. Obama still sat in the back seat of the biplane, with Knuckles and Sonic on his lap, the professor was placed right behind Tails in the flyer's seat, and Amy, Chris and Espio were on the wings.

After starting up the biplane, Tails asked, "Ready everyone?" After hearing a universal "yes," he took off. And not a moment too soon, for the Egg Carrier 2 began to explode ten seconds after departing the air ship.

While flying back to the city, Chuck was the first to wake up. He slowly opened his eyes, and, upon seeing Tails flying the biplane, he asked, "Is this a dream?"

"Nope," Tails replied. "Not at all, welcome back, Chuck!"

This caused the professor to be full of excitement. One second he was choking on some sleeping gas, and the next he was finally talking to Tails in his biplane. He looked around to see the other passengers smiling, including Espio, Amy, and…

"Mr. President! What are you doing here?"

"Let's just say that I wanted to 'drop by'." This caused the others to laugh, except for the still sleeping hedgehog and echidna.

* * *

"You know," President Obama stated, while sitting at the Chaotix bar chatting with Professor Thorndyke, Tails and Chris. "I think we can make due without a trade deal with this country. After all, Americans will want to take this opportunity to reap the profits of the land. I do not want to disturb this planet, and any future problems that we as a human race may face in the future should not be resolved on the soils of Mobius. We will still have the transporter active, but only for specific purposes, such as your visiting to Earth, Thorndyke."

"Then it is settled," Thorndyke said, raising his glass. The others at the bar raised their glasses as well.

While they were drinking, and while Ronald, James and Sonic were talking about the awesomeness of the planet, and while Team Chaotix were cleaning the bar, Sonic and Knuckles were just getting up. They were placed in the two spare bedrooms.

The two heroes left their rooms at the same time. They asked each other if they knew what was going on, but they both did not know. They, therefore, went downstairs.

Right when they came down, Chris yelled, "Sonic!"

Sonic, surprised yet happy to see his old pal, ran up to him and said, "Hey, buddy! Haven't seen you for a while! And you've grown!" This caused a shared laugh with everyone in the bar.

* * *

_The entire hang hung out for roughly a week. President Obama was making a diplomatic tour of Station Square, and meeting influential figures of the town. Chris, Ronald, James and Chuck got a tour of Tails's garage. Sonic and Chris were able to catch up, along with Tails and Chuck. But after a week of fun, the humans departed. It was not the end, however, for they could return at any given time…_

About one month later, Chris and Chuck returned to Mobius in order to have a surfing party with Tails and Sonic at the ocean. They all had a blast, with Chris learning how to surf, Tails trying out his technological surfboard (which was a tremendous success), and Chuck and Sonic relaxed on the beach.

"I see you still don't like H20, Sonic," Chuck said to the hedgehog.

"I guess you could say that water ain't my cup of tea," Sonic replied, mimicking a stereotypical British accent. This caused them both to laugh. As soon as that was done, Chris and Tails came in, pulled out beach towels, and relaxed on the beach.

"This is the life," Chris said to himself, before he slipped into a relaxing slumber.

* * *

Of course, there was one character that did not have time to vacation. This was Knuckles. He still has the full-time, unpaid job of guarding the Master Emerald. He, however, was happy that he had to return to this post.

"Ahhh...all is well now," Knuckles proclaimed, while laying down right by the big emerald, gazing up at the stars. "The Emerald is no longer sending creepy messages, and, for now, Eggman is not up to any evil deeds. Time to relax."

And with that, the red echida, after a day of saving and being saved, fell asleep…

**The End**


End file.
